A Christmas Carol
by Writing-Fantasy
Summary: A Christmas Carol (SasuSaku) - Doesn't believe in Christmas - Sasuke Uchiha. Supported it since she was a child- Sakura Haruno - It's a shame they parted ways. - The story told from two different people - Based off of Charles Dickens: a Christmas Carol Rated T for language, possible sexual references and other. (Somewhat short chapters)
1. Sasuke

**In honor of Christmas, Sasusaku- AKA, No regrets**

 **Sasuke**

❄️

"I'm gonna try caroling by Sasuke's house!" Konohamaru whispers excitedly, clutching the newly gotten golden coins in his cold hands.

"Are you crazy?" Hisses Moegi, grabbing the edge of his scarf and tugging him backwards, causing an awkward cough to erupt from his throat. "You'll get yourself killed! Everyone knows Sasuke Uchiha's nothing but a grump!"

Udon nodded in agreement, as he greatly feared the older boy. Huddling closer to the two he tugged on Konohamaru's sleeve. "J-Just stay here." He mumbles.

"Oh come on... He can't be that bad. Besides, Naruto-nii-chan will stop him if he gets any ideas!" Konohamaru whispers before tugging away and running towards the Uchiha's workplace, the two friends yelling at him to get back.

A rusted sign stood above the doorway, the words Sasuke & Madara Uchiha.

On the inside of the workplace was Sasuke Uchiha, a 20 year-old grouch and his worker Naruto Uzumaki (Though, Sasuke often called him Naruto Uzumaki Cratchit due to the habit of calling out a former worker) sat next to two tables, writing into leather-bound books with yellowing pages.

The soft sound of a quill scratching against paper and the quiet, dying cackling of a fire rang through the workplace, placing it in a peaceful silence.

Naruto gazed out the window, watching as the snow fell softly against the ridged sidewalks. Turning back to his work he scribbled down a few more names and numbers and such, glancing at the window every few seconds.

"Ummphh.. Teme-"

Sasuke let out an annoyed sigh, setting down the pen carefully as to not get ink on his written parchment. "What, Crat-...Uzumaki?" He huffs, leaning back into his chair. The childish-man whom he'd grown up with smirked childishly.

"Well... You do what tomorrow is-"

Sasuke's glare shut him up. "Christmas, I know. It's that stupid holiday,"

Naruto let out a gasp just as someone started to sing Christmas music outside the building. Naruto's smile grew wider.

Sasuke twitched, trying to continue writing only to get annoyed.

Standing from his seat he threw open the door and snarled at the younger boy before him. Konohamaru squeaked before bolting the other way, his friends joining in the running as soon as the boy reached them. Growling, Sasuke slammed the door, turning back to his work.

Just as Sasuke sat down again, however, the door was thrown open. "SASUKE-CHAAAAN~!" A voice screams, twirling towards Sasuke. A tick appeared on said man forehead and he stabbed the quill back into the ink canister.

Huffing, he turned towards his oldest cousin, staring the boy in the eyes. "What the hell do you want, Shisui?" He grunted, rubbing his forehead.

"Well, you know what tomorrow is, I'm going to have a dinner party and I wanted to invite you along!" The boy cries happily.

Sasuke gave him a blank look. "No," He deadpanned, turning back to his work.

"Wha-What? But Uncle Obito will be there! And.. And your parents! And... And-!"

"Don't, Shisui, just... Just don't." Grumbles Sasuke. "Why don't you ever come, they miss you Sasuke. Me-"

"Shisui,"

"-Your Uncle,-"

"Shisui, stop."

"-Your mother-"

"I'm serious, Shisui,"

"-and Father-"

"Shisui,"

"-espeically-"

"SHISUI!"

"-Itachi."

Snarling, Sasuke gripped the quill tightly in his hands, almost snapping it in half. Standing suddenly, the chair fell behind him with a loud thump.

"I told you I would not being going, Have I made myself clear?!" Snarls the younger boy, poking his older cousin's chest. His cousin glared at him. "You're going to have to face them eventually."

Sasuke turned away. "I don't care about them, the only one who ever helped me was Uncle Madara, and he's dead." Sasuke snapped, turning away.

Shisui's face scrunched up in distaste. "Madara did nothing but turn you into a selfish bastard." Shisui retorts. Sasuke replied with nothing.

"That wasn't Madara," Naruto muses, "The Teme's always been like that."

Sasuke let out a growl as he leaned down and righted his chair back onto it's feet. He sat down, gritting his teeth. "I'd watch my mouth if I were you, Crat-...Uzumaki." Sasuke hisses, nearly writing 'Cratchit' instead of 'Azuma*' in the records book. 'Tsk'ing under his breath, Sasuke dabbed (More like stabbed) his quill into his ink canister, continuing to write.

"..." Shisui stared at the young man's back, watching as every breath he took made his back rise and fall. "Well... You're welcome to come by if you want, Sasuke. No one's stopping you."

Nothing.

Turning, Shisui left the shop, nothing but the gush of cold air and creaking of the rusting door hinges to let him know.

"...Uhmm.. Sasuke-t..." Naruto began, purposely leaving out the 'teme'. Turning, Sasuke narrowed his eyes on the blonde. "What do you want, Dobe?" He grumbles, eyes flickering to the Uzumaki.

"Well... Since tomorrow is... Ya' know..." Naruto rambles. "I was wondering if... I could have the day off?"

Sasuke stared blankly at him. "A day off? Christmas this and Christmas that-A day off for some petty holiday..." Sasuke mumbles.

"I suppose you won't leave me alone about this, Uzumaki?" Naruto smiled sheepishly. "...Are you finished with your list yet?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Uhh.. Not quite but I'm almost done so-"

Sighing, Sasuke rubbed his temple. "If you finish-Even if you have to come in early-Then you may have the rest of the day off."

Naruto smiled widely. "Thanks Te-Sasuke!" The loud (Child) man yells, diving back into his seat to continue working.

Sighing, The older man poked the coals in the fire once and then continued to work, unaware of the events yet to take place.

❄️

 **First Chapter in honor Of Christmas!**

 **Yayyy for Naruto Fanfiction.**

 **I hope to finish this before (Or perhaps the day after) Christmas just to go along with the plot, which will mostly progress like the original book with Sasuke, except he is much, MUCH younger. As for Sakura she is a whole different story in this book :)**

 **This is Sasusaku fanfiction (With a smudge of NaruHina, possible inosai, shikatema, KaruixChouji, GaaraxShijima,)**

 **THE COVER TOOK FOREVER TO MAKE. I don't mean editing or anything I mean I couldn't find a good picture and then I just gave up and used the one on the cover. This has literally been waiting to be published since last week.**

 **Each chapter is short (In my opinion) so I can keep up with each day since my plan is to finish on Christmas or the day after Christmas. Anyways, I think I can finally publish! YAYYY!**

 ***1* Shibito Azuma, appears in episode 120; Volume 27, chapter 242.**

 **P.S, please excuse any mistakes!**

 **Signing off, -Fantasy**


	2. Sakura

**Sakura**

❄️

Her fiancé whispers how much he loves her when it snows. A hand pressed to the cold window she stares outside, watching the snow cover the land like a fuzzy white blanket.

Her breathing leaves the windows steamed, misting up. Her mouth sets in a thin line, changing from the once happy smile that had coated her lips to a thin lifeless line.

Tomorrow she would be wed.

Her family and friends often told her how lucky she was to have gotten such a lover as Rock Lee, a man so loving and kind but Sakura...

She remembered a boy _(Now a man, she knew, knew it, knew it well)_ with raven hair pressing light kisses on her jaw and forehead and neck and everywhere he could before she got of his grasp, giggling like the little girl she'd been. A promise made so long ago.

 _(it was broken now, the promise. But sometimes Sakura liked to pretend it wasn't, that he'd appear out of nowhere and tell her he was sorry-Kiss her, whisper loving words. He was not coming back, however)_

Sakura could hear a grand piano playing in the halls of her grand house, the house of her lover. The house she'd soon live in-A house she'd be confined in.

A housewife to clean, cook and stay put.

More like slave.

 _(Though Lee always tried to tell her it wasn't like that.)_

 _-"We are always equals, whether you wanted us to be or not. Equals, Sakura. Equals."-_

Turning away from the misty window she pulled her dress a little higher with dainty hands and walked the grand marble halls, shoes clicking with every step. the soft music grew louder until her head poked over the corner to see Neji, a good friend of Lee's, playing the piano.

A devilish smile arose on Sakura's tulip pink lips.

"Waiting for Tenten, Neji?" Sakura calls, hands smoothing the front of her cream with golden embroiders dress.

The stoic man tensed before relaxing and turning towards her. "And if I was, Haruno?" He replies sternly. Sakura giggles behind a gloved hand, pink bangs falling in front of her rather large forehead. Sitting next to him, Sakura smoothed the piano music before her and placed her hands on the piano, ready to play. It seemed the music was Neji's own composition.

And so, Sakura began to play.

 _-"Like this, fingers on these scales and-...There.. Flow with it, Sakura."-_

The music rang through the empty halls, echoing through the grand mansion. Her fingers flew over the keys and a smile arose onto her face. She'd forgotten how nice it was just to play, let her fingers dance across a ghostly white.

The door opened slowly and Sakura smiled at Tenten who had pushed open the grand oak doors to peak in. She frowned when she saw Neji with Sakura but walked into the room, closing the doors softly behind her.

"Beautiful song, Mozart?" Tenten questions, walking over.

Sakura's smile widens. "No, Mozart could only wish. Neji made this lovely piece."

Tentens eyes widened in surprise. "Neji?"

The stoic brunette turned to the side slightly and Sakura saw his cheeks gain a little color. "Hm." The man mumbles.

"I believe it was made for you, Tenten." Sakura states, standing up, brushing the invisible dust off her dress.

With that, Sakura left the room, heart thrumming in her chest.

Neji and Tenten reminded her of the past. The painful, painful past.

 _-"I love you, and that is why I must allow myself to let you go."-_

Her hand clutched at her heart, wiping away stray tears that leaked from her eyes.

You could visit him.

A voice in her head pointed her head.

It's not illegal, you could visit him right now and no one could stop you.

Her lips thinned and she pushed her hair behind her ears. She wanted to see him but seeing him would ruin everything. It would destroy what she had worked so hard to push away.

 _-"I come here because my family doesn't have the money to stay away from a workhouse."-_

And then she'd met Lee, around a week after she set him free. Lee had been captivated at the site of her and offered to help her carry her groceries home. Though Sakura found him a little strange at first he'd grown on her, and when he'd asked to have her, to allow her to make her his, she had nothing to lose.

After all, you cannot lose what you've already lost.

So they had begun to see each other, Lee always showing her how much she meant to him, how much he thought of her, how much he was utterly in love with her. Thing was, Sakura was not helplessly in love with him as he was her.

He didn't treat her like... he did, he treated her like a fragile women, like the finest of china meant to be preserved.

She didn't regret it, however. She couldn't. Lee had treated her better than anyone had before.

 _(No. No he doesn't. He doesn't he doesn't he doesn't. You know that, you know, you know, you know.)_

He'd bought her all sorts of gifts. Tasty treats, silk gloves, elegant ball-gowns, dainty shoes, beautiful fabrics-Whatever she wanted

 _(Oh, but you don't want the gifts. You know who you want. Oh you know, you know. You can't have him though, never ever.)_

Finally reaching the top of the staircase, Sakura pushed open the door to her room. The fireplace already had a fire, some invisible maid had probably kept it burning while she was gone. She felt a bit guilty that she wasn't able to show her gratitude.

Her strides grew longer as she crossed the room, glancing both ways before slowly opening the small dresser drawer with her bronze key. On the inside sat a few boxes, a bracelet of twine and beads, a rusting silver ring _(Her heart ached)_ , and underneath all her small treasures, the greatest of them all. It was a small photo of black and white with three visible people.

One was a short boy with a goofy smile, arms thrown over the shoulders of a raven haired boy. Trapped in the arms of the raven-haired boy, however, was a smaller person. Twinkling eyes of grey and a bright smile captured in even such dull colors blossomed on the young girl's face. Even though the picture was black and white, you could tell the girl's cheeks were flushed.

Sakura stared at it, gloved fingers tracing patterns over the raven-haired boy, the boy who held a younger version of her in his arms. Her lips thinned again and a soft sob left her lips as she looked longingly at the picture.

Regret, anger and sadness washed over her. Oh, the things that could've been.

Her hands placed the picture underneath the her treasures again, covering her past like a mourning family does a deceased loved one. Her hands fumbled to lock the dresser and she crumpled to the ground.

Oh, the things that could've been, the things that could've been.

What a sad tragedy. What a pity.

 _"-I love you with all my heart!"-_

❄️

 **Second chapter. I am really into this story so I hope you guy's enjoyed!**

 **Next chapter will be out soon! (Probably tomorrow)**

 **Bye!**

 **Signing off, -Fantasy**


	3. Sasuke II

**Sasuke**

❄️

His house feels rather empty, when he steps inside. He stares at the walls covered in painted pictures, beautiful colors splashed across the blank canvas and-

 _-"They're so pretty! Mom says they're just like my hair."-_

Sasuke freezes.

His cold, black eyes stare at the one detailed picture, a flourishing Sakura tree, and the end of the hallway. The dim moonlight seeps through the windows, lighting the one picture and suddenly, a rage over-comes Sasuke. He doesn't want to remember.

So, his feet stomp across the hall and he slams the picture off the wall, watching as the picture falls face-down on the floor.

He stares at it again, the silence feeling over-bearing. He feels bile climbing up his throat and turns quickly, dropping off his coat and shoes near the door before slipping on his slippers and calmly treading upstairs.

The stairs are creaking, the rail cold as ice. His fingers are numb from the cold but he continues on, grabbing a hold of the freezing doorknob to his living area before shoving it open. Tightening his grip on the candle holder he shoves open the door with a little more force than necessary. Lighting the rest of the candles in the room, the darkness quivering away into the shadows.

Placing his chin in his hand as he waits for his food to cook he watches the crackling fire, pushing away the memory of better times.

 _-"Aniki! Aniki! Do I get to go home this year?"-_

Shaking his head, Sasuke frowns at the ground. The only one who'd ever helped him in life was his uncle Madara, who had died of some sickness (Sasuke couldn't remember much of it) and passed in the night when Sasuke was just 18 years of age.

When Sasuke was 15, still an apprentice under Kakashi, His uncle Madara had offered to house and teach him his ways. And, since Uchiha tradition was usually as so, Sasuke had accepted.

Besides, going along with his uncle was a path to more wealth. This way he wouldn't be taught by his father, the man who had expected so much of him. This way he wouldn't ever have to face his brother, the man that had always exceeded in everything-Leaving Sasuke to feel nothing but useless and weak. It was because of his family he could no longer face his mother-His father shaming him if he ever showed one sign of 'weakness' towards his mother.

But, going along with his uncle meant he had to abandon that of what he had gained.

Kakashi, his kind, perverted and if not lazy mentor, Naruto (Whom now worked under him) his bitter rival (And best friend, though Sasuke would never admit it even though he knew that was why Naruto continued to put up with him), and...

Sasuke stopped thinking, noticing his food was done cooking, (If not a little undone) he picked it up and whispered the soft prayer "Itadakimasu.." before digging in.

Then, the silence contaminated the air once again. His social uncle had always joked about how Sasuke would have kids by the age of twenty- _"After all," His uncle would say, "Who can resist a Uchiha?"_

Oh, but his uncle was wrong because he could never look at a woman in such a way unless that woman was-

A ghostly moan rang through the air, startling Sasuke.

The grand paintings around the walls glittered red, the sharingan (A special trait passed through Uchiha blood) appearing in several of the pictures where it should not be.

Maybe his mind was playing games with him. The food was a little undone, perhaps it was his food? Or maybe the cold? The stress of work?

 _-"I'll become a doctor one day, and when we're married, I promise I'll take care of you, ne?"-_

He scowled at the air. "There's nothing here." He muttered to himself, pushing around his food.

As if by magic, the bells in the room started to chime, causing Sasuke to jump and drop his food. Scowling he looked around, staring at the bells that chimed repeatedly. What the hell?

Then, everything stopped.

The silence felt violent, as if it was trying to eat him alive. Quickly standing, He locked the door to the hallways, slowly turning back to his seat afterwards.

Sitting back down he heard the echoing thumps of several footsteps. The doorknob turned slowly one way then the next and...

 _ **-BANG!-**_

A large, transparent safe box covered in chains slammed into the room. Sasuke jumped. Another zoomed into the room, passing right beside his head. Several others slammed into the room. And through the door came a figure. Wild black hair chased after a man covered in chains.

"...Uncle Madara?" Sasuke asked, alarmed.

The figure opened his eyes to revel spinning black tomoes in a sea of red. The Sharingan.

"Sasuke." The man whispered hoarsely. "Look upon me and see what my fate has brought me too." Sasuke stared with wide eyes at his uncle. This was impossible.

"My time is short. I can only tell you that if you do not change the way you live, burying yourself in regret, anger, and greed you will slowly, link by link, create the mess I am. Only bigger, stronger. Your life is a short one if you continue." The man states, chains clunking loudly together as he floats towards him.

"You will be haunted by three spirits. One, the ghost of Christmas Past. Two, the ghost of Christmas present. Three, the ghost of Christmas future." Madara stares at his nephew. "What I have brought you too.. I regret it now, Sasuke. So let this chance to rebuild yourself be not a waste. Learn what I could not."

Sasuke can barely speak. "..H-How.. W-Why..?"

Madara blinks, unamused. "These chains upon my body symbolize all the bad deeds I have down in greed and anger and regret. I made this chain in my life and it only grew. Link by link I trapped myself in my own spider web. Do not let this become of you, Sasuke."

A ghostly bell rang in the distance and Madara lifted his head. "My time is nigh. Good-bye, Nephew."

Sasuke watched as his Uncle descended towards the window and in the midst of the way, the window was thrown open. The bed curtains flew around in different directions and so did the window curtains. The candles blew out along with the fire.

And then, Sasuke was alone.

❄️

 **Finally done. I spent like have this time of writing actually searching for a picture for the cover. So yeah. That worked out and I published the first chapter. This is the third if you didn't remember. Which I highly doubt.**

 **YEAHHH MADARA ARRIVES.**

 **This is unlike that of the original story, Sasuke is supposed to doubt it. (You'll find he does in the next Sasuke chapter. but the next chapter is Sakura, going for a pattern)**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed because I have so far!**

 **See ya'!**

 **Signing off, -Fantasy**


	4. Sakura II

**Sakura**

❄️

"How was your day, Honey?" Lee asks when he arrives home from work. Sakura only nods blankly, faking a smile.

Lee does not see through it.

He never does.

 _-"Stop smiling like that, It's fake. I know it, you know it."-_

"It was okay. Neji and Tenten came over at some point in the day. Though they didn't stay long." Sakura states as Lee hands her a flower. Her head tilts as she eyes the pretty thing. Smiling she braids it into her hair and kisses Lee's cheek. "Thank you, Baby." Sakura says, turning around to walk to the kitchen.

She returned with a plate of food for Lee and kissed him good-night.

"So soon?" Lee asks, tilting his head. His bushy eyebrows furrow together and Sakura feels her mouth twitch. When his eyebrows are furrowed they kind of look like a caterpillar, the ones by her old school and-

 _-"One day, this'll be a beautiful butterfly, Sasuke-kun!"-_

 _-"You mean like you?"-_

Her heart aches and she finds her hand reaching back to stroke the soft petal's of the flower braided into her hair.

"I'm feeling rather tired, dear. Everything has just been... Wearing me out. You know, with the wedding and stuff."

Lee nods worriedly but smiles at her. "And to think, tomorrow we will be united-" He laughs, smiling softly. Picking up his soon-to-be bride he twirls her around in the air. "-In everlasting youth!"

Sakura laughs as he hugs her, burying his face into her neck. She presses a kiss to his forehead.

She may not love him now, but she will have forever to learn. She can love him. She will learn.

 _("No you won't." The voice inside of her proclaims because the inside of her knows she can never love him, never love him the way she loves that other cursed man.)_

Sighing, The young girl slips from his arms and makes her way up the stairs, smile fading as soon as she is out of view. She finds her eyes watering as she nears the top and then finds herself stumbling to her room. Though her and Lee are to be married just the next day they do not share the same bed or room.

She cannot bring herself to do that. To bury herself to deep in.

She finds herself back in her room, the room she had cried in earlier that day. She contemplates whether she wants to grab the picture again and cry, cry over it just a little bit more.

She doesn't.

Instead she digs through her wardrobe, picking up a well-hidden green bottle. She hates doing this. Hates doing it to herself, and hates doing it behind the back of Lee.

Popping open the top, Sakura downs the contents, almost instantly emptying it.

She's gotten used to alcohol. It would take much more than just a bottle to sway her. Sighing, the girl runs hand through her loose bangs, mindful of the braid.

Shoving the empty bottle in between her piles of clothing she stands, falling onto the bed with little effort.

The tears return. Softly, Sakura sobbed into her hand. She hated crying, hated feeling weak. Why did she always cry over the simplest of things?

"...Sister." A soft voice croons. Sakura bolts upright, eyes darting wildly around the room before taking sight of a beautiful lady sitting at the edge of her bed. Two beautiful wings stretch from her translucent body. Purple hair is gracefully pinned up and amber eyes stare at Sakura.

A paper flower was also pinned into her hair and a pale hand traced over Sakura's tears.

"K-Konan-nee-chan..." Sakura murmurs, staring at her dead older sister. How was this possible?

"You live in regret, do you not?" the woman mused sadly, tilting her head. "Nee-chan... I don't live in regret! Lee has given me very much and I-"

"-And yet you wish he is another man." Konan interrupts. Sakura's mouth opens then closes.

She cannot lie, her nee-chan always knew what she thought. The pinkette lowered her head in shame. "I regret leaving him. He wanted to be free so I cannot regret letting him go. I regret losing contact, but I do not regret setting him free. Is there even a difference in my words?" Sakura whispers, crying more.

"This is all just some crazy hallucination, isn't it? You've been dead for 3 years, nee-chan. Hell, I'm drunk aren't I?" the girl whimpers, crying into her hands.

Everything was a mess, her life, her thoughts, and now her sanity. "Imouto-chan, look upon me and see what I am." Konan states, patting her sister's head.

Sakura slowly lifted her head to see her sister's sad face. "I... I am now the angel of remembrance. In remembrance there are many things. There are four stages of remembrance. And now, I send them to you. Tonight, you will awaken with the first stage, tomorrow the next stage, the third overmorrow and the last when he chooses."

"But why?" Sakura asks, pulling away. "Why do I need to remember? I don't need to remember, I don't-"

"Not facing your problem is only going to cause your regret to fester. I don't want you to be sorrowful anymore, Imouto-chan. Remembering, even if it's painful can lead you to acceptance. It can help you get over-"

"I don't want to remember!" Snaps Sakura, curling into a ball. Konan flinches but sighs, patting the top of her head. "I understand you might not want to but... There are some things you just have to face."

A ghostly clock chime rang through the night. Konan looked up before turning back to Sakura. "Heaven calls, I must go, Imouto-chan." Konan whispers, pressing a kiss to Sakura's forehead.

"B-But, Nee-chan!" Sakura stammers, grabbing Konan's wrist. "What am I exactly supposed to do?!"

Konan smiles, the ghostly bell chiming again. "Find yourself." And with that, Konan dissolved into a pile of paper and pictures, soaring through the air-

Sakura bolted upright, breathing heavily. Glancing around she wondered if she had perhaps dreamed the who encounter with Konan. Maybe the bottle of wine she'd stolen was stronger than-

Sakura paused, taking heed of the group of pictures scattered all over the floor. Pictures of her old friends, her old life littered the ground. But that wasn't all. A single paper flower was clutched in her hands.

It was then, Sakura knew she had seen her sister.

And she would soon be meeting yet another, this very night.

❄️

 **AHHHH**

 **Onto the next chapter?**

 **I really liked this chapter though. I couldn't think of a way for Sakura to have several ghost take her on an adventure and I didn't want it to just be like-**

 **"Yo, you going on an adventure whether you like it or not."**

 **So, I made Konan her sister, try and fix her sister.**

 **Close enough?**

 **Next chapter we'll meet one of the many ghosts. Onto Sasuke!**

 **See ya'!**

 **Signing Off, -Fantasy**


	5. Sasuke III

**Sasuke**

❄️

He wakes when the bell chimes loudly, rubbing his eyes he frowns. "What the hell? This bell rings every midnight and I wake today of all day's." He grumbles, leaning back against the pillow. "Hn."

Closing his eyes, he settled back into the sheets. The inky darkness of his closed eyelids grew red but he sat still. Probably just some flickering streetlight...

Then again, he had bed curtains so-

"Are you really just going to lay there all day, Yeah?" An annoyed voice says.

Sasuke's eyes snap open and he jumps away from the brightest looking blonde haired boy ever. "What the fuc-?!"

"No swearing, un!" The other boy quires. "Are you kidding me?! You're bright as a-"

"Yeah, bright as a fire. At least that's what old Sasori-danna says. That guy's way to tense, un." the boy rambles, picking up something that looked like a large candle cap.

"Anyways," the boy continues, floating upwards until he hangs upside down in mid-air. "The old Uchiha-idiot... Macarena?"

"Madara." Hisses Sasuke.

"-Yeah, that dude, un. Anyways, he told you 'bout me right? Ever heard of the Ghost of Christmas Past, yeah?" The boy asks.

Sasuke's brow furrows and he nods. The boy beams. "Ahh... Well, many call me past, un. But since we'll be getting to know each other for awhile, The name's Deidara, un." The boy -Deidara- stuck his hand out in greeting.

Sasuke stared at him with an eyebrow raised and Deidara gave him an exasperated look. Slowly, Sasuke grabbed his pinky and shook it before pulling away his hand.

Deidara sighed, rolling his eyes. "Besides you're sassy attitude, let's roll!" Deidara states excitedly. Pulling Sasuke off the bed he gave a devilish smirk. "Well, In order to get to the past, I'm going to well... Just cover your ears."

Sasuke gave Deidara a strange look. "Why should I-"

"KATSU!"

The wall before them exploded.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?"

Deidara laughs, turning towards Sasuke. "Art is a BANG!" He says. "Okay, well, now we can get out of your house, yeah!"

"Are you kidding me? There's a window right there!" Sasuke hisses, pointing right next to the giant hole in the wall at the window. Deidara pouts, scratching the back of his head. "Well, that wouldn't be any fun now would it, Yeah? Come on, no time to waste. Let's go to the past!"

Deidara grabbed a hold of Sasuke and tugged him forward until they jumped straight out of the hole in the wall. Sasuke nearly screamed but kept it in, the only sign of panic written on his face. Deidara grabbed a hold of his wrist though and together the two soared into the sky, watching as the town slowly changed from a quiet city in the night, to a cluster of buildings in the forest.

The two landed, Deidara landing gracefully into a snow patch while Sasuke slammed into the snow-covered ground. Deidara laughed, snorting into his gloved hands. "Okay ya' brat. We're here, yeah." Deidara says in a gruff voice, as if trying to imitate someone unknown to Sasuke. Growling, Sasuke pushed himself up as laughter and the sound of echoing horse-beats rang through the air.

His eyes caught sight of a carriage, carrying away several little boys (and a single girl) all laughing. "I.. I went to school here." Sasuke murmurs, his lips twitching slightly. "I know those boys." He murmurs.

"That's Neji, That's Lee, Oh, that's Tenten one of the girl students. And there's Suigetsu and Juugo and Kimimaro. I haven't seen them in forever." He says, finally giving into a small, tiny smile.

"So why not anymore?" Deidara asks. The smile faded and his expression became guarded. "Because seeing them won't pay the bills, won't cook the food. Seeing them isn't necessary." The man grumbles, turning to look down the trail.

Deidara huffs. "Okay you grouch, let's go down memory lane. Take me to your school." He demands.

Glaring at him, Sasuke turned and began to walk the way to the school. Deidara whistles. "This place is long gone but.. It must have been pretty cool when it was still in order." He states. Sasuke only nodded.

Pushing through several random rooms filled with empty desks, Sasuke ended up in his old classroom. Only two boys remained. One boy had bright blonde hair and shining blue eyes, filled with tears.

Naruto Uzumkai.

The other had raven hair and ebony eyes, staring out the window with a blank expression. Suddenly the door burst open and both boys looked to the door hopefully. In barreled a man with long, white hair and two red lines streaming down his cheeks.

Naruto lit up, rubbing away the tears. "Uncle Jiraya!" The boy yells gleefully. Sasuke watches them leave, his younger self turning back to the window. He watched as he slowly began to cry, curling his knees to his chest and. Sasuke knew what would come next. He knew like-

"It's not fair!" A voice screamed as the door was once again thrown open. A girl with bright pink hair, flushed cheeks and eyes over-flowing with tears burst into the room.

"Everyone but me get's to go home and...!-Oh..."

Young Sasuke glared at the girl, rubbing away the tears trailing down his face. The girl hesitated before walking towards his younger self.

Deidara whistled again. "I bet she'd make a fine young lady." He comments. Sasuke glared at him. Turning back towards the children Sasuke watched as she slipped into the seat next to him, tilting her head to get a better look at his face.

"Y'u're Sas'ke Uch'ha right?" The girl asks, question muffled by her arms. Young Sasuke nodded slowly. "You alone too? No family come to pick you up?"

Sasuke stayed quiet. The girl looked down thoughtfully. "I don't get to go home like the rest of 'em, Like Tenten or Temari 'cuz Mama and Papa 're always workin'. The reason I come here is because my family doesn't have the money to stay away from a workhouse." the girl rambles, leaning onto Sasuke's shoulder.

"Leave me alone!" Sasuke snaps, turning roughly towards the girl.

The girl blinked in surprise, then giggled. "Well, I'm trapped here for Christmas and it seems so are you. So, instead of mopping, let's have a merry Christmas, alright?" the girl ask, tilting her head with the one of the brightest smiles Sasuke had ever seen.

The young Sasuke blushed, tilting his head this time. "O..okay. What's your name then?" he whispers hoarsely

The girl giggled again, smiling another one of those bright smiles. "My name's Sakura Haruno! And I'm gonna be a doctor!"

❄️

 **So this is part i of the ghost of Christmas past for Sasuke. Next Chapter is for Saki, when she faces the ghost of regret! WHOOOHOOOOOO. I updated twice because I need to pick up the pace!**

 **Anyways, Deidara is the ghost of Christmas Past! I thought his hair was kind of like a candle and since Ino needs to be alive for Sakura I made him the ghost instead.**

 **I know girls weren't really allowed to go to school back then (Not until the 19th century and this takes place around 1843.) So, to make it a little less unusual for Sakura I decided to add Tenten and Temari. I also know it's unlikely for Sakura to become a doctor, but the first female doctor documented in history is Elizabeth Blackwell, born in 1821, so she'd be around 22 in the story which means Sakura could actually become a doctor.**

 **Moving on, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! The next will be out soon.**

 **P.S if you (obviously) hadn't noticed Sasuke is OOC. I am very sorry. I am trying my best (^w^')**

 **Signing Off, -Fantasy**


	6. Sakura III

**Sakura**

❄️

After picking up the pictures and locking them within her drawer she went back to bed, praying for a quick night.

There were no clocks that made any sort of chime or noise in the house so when Sakura woke to the sound of a grandfather clock ringing she felt instantly perplexed.

"Hello, Sakura Haruno-"

Sakura screamed and tumbled face first off her bed, landing uncomfortably against the wool rug and taking her silk sheets with her.

"Hmm..." A voice rumbled above her. Squeaking, Sakura turned to face a gorgeously haunting face.

Bright tangled, orange hair (Practically the color of Naruto's jumpsuit) stood atop his head standing in soft ruffles. Purple-ish, grey-ish eyes stared into her decorated with black rings. Piercings of all sorts were pressed into his face.

Gulping, Sakura felt her face flush. "U-Umm.. You would be...?"

The man blinked." Oh.. Aaa... I am the ghost of regret. Or rather, my name once was Pein Chotei-sha*." Sakura's eyebrows furrowed. "...Wasn't that the last name of my sister's fiance?" Sakura asks aloud.

"Ahh... Yahiko Chotei-sha? My twin brother?" Pein asks, raising an eyebrow.

Sakura frowns, trying to remember-

A boy with brown eyes and orange hair. He definitely didn't have piercings all over his face but...

"You're his twin?" Sakura asks, tilting her head. "Does that mean I have the chance of meeting him here?-I mean, later?" Sakura inquires, sitting up as she gently placed the silk sheet back on the bed. Shuffling she looked at Pein. "So, What are we supposed to do?" She asks, tilting her head.

Pein stuck out his arm, leaving out his hand for Sakura to take. Hesitating, the girl reached over and grabbed, suddenly being tugged into what felt like a whirlpool, or maybe a tornado. Letting at a scream, she clutched Pein's arm as they suddenly reappeared in a dark alleyway. Fresh snow littered the ground and Sakura could hear someone walking.

Turning, Sakura saw herself looking at her deceased father. A sharp breath filled the air as Sakura stumbled to her father who seemed freezing as he walked home.

"He can't see you," Pein says, nodding towards her father. "Everything here is nothing but a memory. Tis no longer real." He states.

The man left out a hot breath on his hands, rubbing them together as he neared a house. A soft smile lit his face as he entered the three room house. Sakura and Pein followed.

"Honey!" Sakura heard her mother call. Her mother (Much younger) ran into the room, hugging her father.

"'Opa." a childish voice giggled. A four year old came into the room, clapping chubby, small hands together. "'Opa, 'Opa!" The kid chorused. Sakura watched as her younger self stumbled into her father's arms. The room went black. "You're father?" Pein asks, blackness starting to lighten. Sakura nods. It then shows her as a 14-year-old. Crying over the news of her late father.

There was a blonde boy patting her head and a blonde girl hugging her. "I-If I had only went home there would've been enough money!" Her younger self-blubbered. "If I had just agreed to marry him, Papa-Papa wouldn't be dead!"

"Your past self is... An idiot." Pein deadpans. Sakura glares at him. "No, no, seriously." Pein insists, walking over. "Your father wanted you to live a happy life, and yet here you are, wishing you had sold your life away to... Who was it again?"

Sakura paused. "His name was Zaku. He wanted to turn me into some trophy wife."

Pein snorts. "And what's the difference with Lee?"

Sakura growled. "Lee likes me! He doesn't want me for my body or my achievements or looks... Lee likes me for.. Me." Sakura states meekly. "But he wasn't the first, was he?"

Sakura remained silent.

The scene changed and it was Sakura crying in front of a grave. "If-if I had just gotten the money quick enough." The girl whimpers, a hand smoothing against the gravestone.

"When Konan died?"

"Ahh... I used to think I could never live without my nee-chan."

Sakura frowned. "It still feels like so."

Pein sighs and waves his hand, the scene floating away.

The scene shifted once more and it was once Sakura knew well-Oh no, Oh she knew this place.

She knew what took place here.

"So... You're leaving us for you're uncle then?" Sakura's head snapped to the side, finally noticing the events replying before her. "No.." Sakura whimpers weakly.

Before her stood herself, younger by around 5 years. The other person was a boy with raven black hair and ebony black eyes. His hands were shoved in his pockets and every breath both teenagers took sent wisps of steam into the air.

Sasuke only nodded, eyes staring into hers. Younger Sakura let out a sad, bitter chuckle.

"So our deal-" she watched Sasuke stiffen. Huh, She'd never noticed that before. "-I guess it's.. Broken then?"

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed but he said nothing. A bitter laugh escaped Sakura's lips. "Of course you'd say nothing. Tell me, Sasuke-kun, if you were to seek me out today, would you still want me? As a woman? As a wife?" Sakura raised her head, staring into Sasuke's eyes defiantly with tearful eyes.

"Don't do it.." Sakura whispered to her younger self. "You're making a big mistake." She cried softly. Neither heard her. Of course they couldn't hear her.

"I..." Sasuke stood there, staring back at her. He gulped, hands tightening to fists. "Sakura.. I..."

"You?" Sakura practically pleaded, waiting for her answer. Sasuke turned his head to the side, taking a deep breath and shaking his head.

Sakura's eyes finally shed tears. "I see.." Sakura whispers, hands clutching at her ragged clothing. Her breathing is becoming labored, more tears streaking down her rosy cheeks. The younger her held her own hand, pulling both close to her chest and she cried softly.

"I-I won't hold you back anymore." The young her whimpers, furiously wiping away her tears. She watched Sasuke's face become alarmed.

Her eyebrows furrowed. "He really did care about you." Pein states, walking up next to her. Sakura took a deep breath. "And how do you know that?" She hisses. "If he'd cared he wouldn't have..." Her voice trailed off as the younger her began speaking again.

The young her smiled sadly. "So.. Sasuke Uchiha, I release you with a heavy heart. Because.. Because.. I love you, and that is why I must allow myself to let you go."

Sasuke stared at her with a blank expression. Her younger self tried her best to give a bright smile. "I-I wish you a M-Merry Christmas and... And a wonderful life Sasuke." Sakura says, voice almost giving out.

Turning, Sakura slowly walked away, waiting for Sasuke to call out, anything to prove he still wanted her as a wife.

He didn't do anything.

So as Sakura strode away, she began to silently cry.

The scene darkened and another appeared.

"So you're gonna run away like a coward?" Naruto asks, hands on his hips as Sakura's moving chest shut. Sakura's heart tightened.

Oh, this.

"...Mother can barely support herself. It's... It's time I got a husband or at get a job."

"But aren't you and Teme...?"

Young Sakura froze. "We... **_I_** broke it off." Sakura says, turning away as Sakura folded the last piece of bedding and stuffed it into the last moving chest.

"You're just going to leave me, then?"

Young Sakura paused. "...Yes. And I apologize for that. I.. I hope you can forgive me."

The scene flickered and the last scene appeared before her.

This Sakura seemed a bit older than the rest, perhaps 17 or 18. A boy walked next to her, smiling a ridiculous smile. "...This is the day-"

"-Lee asked you to marry him."

it wasn't long before Lee was kneeling, asking for Sakura's hand in marriage.

She watched her younger self hesitate, eyes tearing up because she knows exactly what ran through her mind in that moment.

But you're not Sasuke.

Biting her lip, Sakura turned to Pein as the scene faded out. "...Can we just go home now?" She whimpers. "I don't.. I don't want-"

"My time is nigh, it's alright. We've already faced your biggest regrets." Pein states, grabbing a hold of her hand.

That is the moment her eyes open and she finds herself staring at the ceiling, curled in a ball on her bed. She wonders if perhaps it was all a dream.

Lifting her head she finds something wet slide down her cheek. Touching her cheek she finds her face wet with tears.

Taking a deep breath, Sakura pushes all thoughts from her mind and buries herself back into the bed sheets.

❄️

 **Well, Here's another chapter! This one is like 200 words more than normal sooo... Next chapter is once again Sasuke on Christmas Past part ii.**

 **Well, let's continue on.**

 ***1 Choei-sha means peacemaker in Japanese. Since both Nagato and Yahiko (+ technically Pein) wanted peace I decided to give Pein (/Yahiko) that last name.**

 **See ya'!**

 **Signing Off, -Fantasy**


	7. Sasuke IV

**Sasuke**

❄️

The scene changed suddenly, flickering to another year. Sasuke was 9 this year. He watched as the door suddenly opened and young Sasuke turned, expecting to see Sakura (As they had spent 3 lonely Christmas' with each other, barging into the room on Christmas was normal now) only to see his brother staring at him with a warm smile.

Deidara let out a low whistle again. "That's you're brother, yeah? Itachi?" He asks. Sasuke only nodded dumbly.

Young Sasuke jumped up, eyes sparkling. "Aniki!" The boy cried, pouncing into his brother's arms. "Otouto," Itachi murmurs, smiling at his little brother as he stroked his messy hair.

Sasuke then noticed young Sakura enter through the back-door, staring curiously at the pair that had yet to see her. "Aniki! Aniki! Do I get to go home this time?" His younger self asked excitedly. Sasuke watched young Sakura's face fall, a soft gasp escaping her mouth.

Then, slowly, a tiny, sad smile fell on her lips and her eyes watered. Sliding behind a desk she crouched, hiding just out of view from the pair.

"Yes, Father thinks it's time for you to come home. Forever." Sakura muffled a whimper with her hand, hiding her face in her hands.

"But what about school?" Sasuke asks his brother, tilting his head. Itachi smiled wider. "Father is prepared to hire you several tutors so you can finish at home. You can just stay home with the family and never come back here."

That was the time Sakura made a loud enough noise. She gasped loudly, jumping in shock. Her leg swiped the leg of the chair before her causing it to fall over and forcing her to move into their view to avoid being hit by a chair.

The two brothers turned towards her, alarmed by the sudden sound only to see a crying pink haired girl. The girl sniffled and then bolted from the room, cries now loud and attention-grabbing.

"She's upset that you were leaving her." Deidara states dully. Sasuke turned sharply to him, glaring. "I could figure that out on my own." He hisses. Turning back to the scene before him he watched his younger self tear himself from his brother's grasp. "I-Uh-Just a second. Sakura!" The young him bolted after the young girl still in distress.

The scene moved and it suddenly showed three people in a carriage, riding away. Sakura was beaming at Itachi, pleased that he had insisted on taking her back with them for Christmas and Sasuke sat next to her, looking out the window with his lips curved upwards slightly.

Deidara laughed. "Let's move on," he grabbed a hold of Sasuke and a bright light flashed before them.

Suddenly they were in another building. Two young boys were scribbling something on an open book.

Suddenly chimes rang in the distance. "Closing time!" A voice drawled and a man with a mask strode into the room. Naruto looked up excitedly. "Close the building quickly!" He yells, bolting to close the windows.

Smirking, young Sasuke closed the book they wrote in before storing it in a bookshelf. A second later, Naruto bolted back into the room.

"WHOOOO! Someone go get Baa-chan, Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan and the others and get this party started, dattebayo!" Naruto screams. Kakashi came back from the back room, along with Tsunade's apprentice, Shizune. Both held one side of a table covered in food, moving it into the larger room.

The door on the other side of the room burst open and several girls filed in. First was Ino and Tenten, both laughing. Next were Anko and Kurenai then finally Sakura, Hinata and Tsunade.

Sasuke gulped, watching as his younger self smirked at Sakura from across the room. "Play the music!" Ino yelled to Gaara, Temari and Kankuro. The siblings got to work, Temari blowing into her flute while Kankuro's fingers flew over the Lute. Gaara's fingers flew over the piano.

With music crowding the halls, couples danced happily. Sasuke guided Sakura through the dance, Sakura laughing softly with the beautiful laugh he always loved. The world around the two practically melted until they, too, disappeared.

Frowning he watched as the scene faded, leaving the two in the darkness. "She really loved you, un." Deidara says, floating across his view.

"..Hn." Sasuke grunts, turning slightly. "Ahh... We've got one more stop before the night is over, yeah."

The darkness grew slightly lighter to show a small walkway covered in fresh snow. two people stood before them, a little ways away from each other all while looking each other in the eye.

"So... You're leaving us for your uncle then?"

Sasuke felt his chest tighten. His younger self stayed silent. "Say something." He hissed to himself.

"Fragment of the past, they can't hear you, un." Deidara points out. Sasuke glares at him

"So our deal.. I guess it's... Broken then?" The girl asks softly. Sasuke shakes his head quickly, staring at his younger self as if he could will him to say no, it wasn't broken.

 _(Don't let her go again. Don't let her go. **DON'T.** NotagainNotagainNotagain)_

Sakura let out a broken laugh "Of course you'd say nothing. Tell me, Sasuke-kun, if you were to seek me out today, would you still want me? As a woman? As a wife?" Sakura questions disheartened, eyes staring to tear up.

"Yes." Sasuke hisses to his younger self. "Tell her you... you still care for her. Tell her something!"

Deidara 'tsks'. "Still a memory, un." He says, leaning against a wall.

"I..." Young Sasuke starts to stammer. "Sakura.. I..."

"You..?" the girl whispers, tone begging for an answer. Her eyes stared at him with patience, eyes that always knew how he felt, eyes that practically peered into his soul. Young Sasuke turned his head to the side, eyebrows furrowed.

"Don't let her go." Sasuke snarled. Young Sasuke shook his head.

Sakura's eyes widened and tears slid down her cheeks. "I see." The girl whispers, ducking her head down. Her breathing became heavy and her hands came to rest upon her chest. right below her collarbone, More tears slid from her face.

"I-I won't hold you back anymore." Sakura whimpers, turning away.

 _You never held me back._ Sasuke wants to scream. _It was me. Me who held you back. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry._

Sakura smiled sadly, as if trying to make the saddest moment happy. She always knew how to do that. "So.. Sasuke Uchiha, I release you with a heavy heart. Because.. Because.. I love you, and that is why I must allow myself to let you go."

 _(No. Nononono. Don't let her go._ **D** _O_ N _' **T** L **E**_ T _H_ **E** _R **G** O)_

Young Sasuke just stared at her blankly but Sasuke knew what he had felt. Turmoil-What was he supposed to do? Go after her? Let her be?

Sakura's smile was wavering, but she tried h er best to make it as bright as she could. "I-I wish you a M-Merry Christmas and... And a wonderful life Sasuke." Sakura deplores, voice trembling.

He watched Sakura walk away, lips sealed in a tight line and bile climbing up his throat.

 _(No. NONONONO. GO AFTER HER. **DON'T LET HER GO.** )_

Sasuke's chest feels unbearably tight, his heart pounding loudly.

Yawning as the scene faded, Deidara lazily strode towards him. "Our night ends, un. Let's go, yeah?" The man says, grabbing a hold of Sasuke's shoulder. The man threw a small white bird from his hand, it was then Sasuke noticed his gloves were off to reveal two smiling mouths on his hands.

As the bird soared, Deidara smiled. "I wish you luck, you asshole, yeah." Deidara states. Smiling, the boy turned and then barks "KATSU!"

 _ **-BOOM!-**_

Sasuke bolted awake, breathing heavily.

A dream, it had to be a dream. He was about to lift a hand to his face when he felt something in his hand.

There, in his palm was a small clay sakura blossom. Turning it in his hands, he found on the back was a small note.

 _Don't let her go. -Past_

❄️

 **YEAHH. Can you smell the OOC? 'Cuz I can. Sasuke you aren't that emotional, or at least don't speak in such emotion.**

 **Also, that one part in the beginning where it suddenly changes to Sakura being with Sasuke and Itachi in the carriage. They're taking her back to their house for Christmas. That's what happened.**

 **Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter, next is Sakura again.**

 **See ya' soon!**

 **Signing Off, -Fantasy**


	8. Sakura IV

**Sakura**

❄️

She finds herself unable to sleep for a little bit, staring at the ceiling. So one ghost she'd known when he was alive, Would she know any of the other ghosts? She really hoped that if she did, they were friendly to her.

Running a hand through pink hair she'd wondered what Ino would say. Probably something about her being insane.

Snuggling into her bed, Sakura tried closing her eyes. The next day she would be wed, and that night she would meet with yet another ghost. How would that be possible though. She'd probably be... With Lee...

Her eyebrows furrowed, face flustered at the thought of it. Burying her face into her pillow she prayed her queasiness would pass.

Her eyes fluttered shut and soon found herself asleep.

Bell chimes rang loudly, interrupting her peaceful slumber. Sakura bolted upright.

It was... 12 in the morning? But just last night...

Her eyebrows furrowed and she got out of bed. Had she really slept through a whole day? That itself should've been impossible. Only a body with a physical need to rest and regenerate would need to sleep for more than 12 hours.

Huffing she ran a hand through her hand. What was the case then? She couldn't have just married Lee in her sleep!

Wait a second.. The wedding! It was supposed to be today! What the hell?! If she'd really slept through the whole day why hadn't someone woken her up?!

Maybe this was all just a crazy, obscene dream that she'd-

"Hello."

Sakura jumped in surprise, back arching like a scared cat. She fell onto the carpet, this time not taking the blankets with her.

Peaking down at her from above the bed a frail red-head stared at her. "Who're you?" Sakura asks breathlessly, still on edge from the scare. The man let out a gentle, sad smile. "I am the ghost of Sadness."

Looking at his face she found he had the same ringed eyes as Pein. But, somehow, she knew this man wasn't related to him at all. In fact, she knew she'd seen him before. Wasn't he-?

"You're Nagato." Sakura blurts, head tilting. "My friend... Er... Old friend Naruto's cousin. I remember you were good friends with Konan when she used to go to school, Well, before she got a job as a maid and then.. Passed." Sakura says.

Nagato smiles gently. "That's.. True." He says, tilting his head as he looks out the window. "Those were the days..." His smile faded, replaced by a thin line. "I owe Yahiko, Pein and Konan everything. Come along, we must continue your journey." Nagato states, sticking out a hand before her. Hesitating, Sakura takes his hand, allowing him to whisk them to a new area, a different time.

Sakura stumbled against the ground, Nagato already walking ahead of her. "H-Hey! Where are you going?" Sakura calls, jogging to catch up. They are in front of her three room house again. Entering the room by passing through a wall, Sakura finds her small family crowded together at a table. All were crying.

"I can't believe she even considered marrying him! She wants to help so badly she doesn't realize.." Konan choked on her words and muffled her sobs with a ragged square piece of cotton. Her mother sighs, wiping away her tears with the sleeve of her already stained dress. Taking a deep breath, her mother stood, brushing her skirt down.

"What are they crying about?" Sakura asks, turning towards Nagato. "They are crying about the time you considered marrying Zaku."

Sakura hesitated. "Yes.. If I had married him, I would've pulled my family out of debut so I wanted to-"

"The thought of you selling yourself away for the family saddens them. They questioned if you just didn't care about your life. That maybe they hadn't been there enough for you that you just wanted to throw it away."

Sakura's eyebrows furrowed. "But-"

"But many people care, ponder on your actions." Nagato interrupts, turning towards the family. His lips twitched downwards and he turned, throwing his long, dragging sleeve behind him. The scene changed with the blur of his sleeve dragging along her line of vision; smudging colors together like a paintbrush smudges oil-paints together.

Next they were in her old training facility. Her Shishou, Tsunade was crying this time. Frowning, Sakura once again turned to Nagato. "Why is she crying? I never got seriously hurt or sick or died-Nothing to really cry over when I was with her so why are you showing me-"

"Tsunade." A sweet voice murmurs comfortingly. A dainty hand rubs against her shaking back. "The damn girl keeps pushing herself!" Tsunade howled. "And all that girl is doing is bringing herself pain. Do you know how many nights I hear her cry to herself?" She hisses.

"But it's no reason to cry, Tsunade-"

"She won't listen to anyone! The girl's shutting herself out! She's like my own daughter and she's shutting everyone out! To make it worst the girl's only 15! She's got a life to live for, Dammit!" Tsunade barks, hand clutched on a bottle. Tsunade continued to weep as the scene was once again blurred together by Nagato's sleeve once more.

At first the were in solid darkness, Sakura thought for a second that maybe it had already ended until a loud smash echoed through the room. "Dammit!" A voice hisses. Sakura's eyebrows furrowed as suddenly curtains were tugged to the side and an oil lamp was turned on.

Sakura watched in confusion as Sasuke punched the wall, a defeated look on his face. The young man slid to the floor. Sakura opened her mouth, ready to ask when- "It was after the two of you had.. Broke it off."

Sakura's mouth snapped shut and she turned to look back at the young man. She watched him pop open a bottle and take a swig of the drink, frustrated tears falling down his cheeks. His lips pursed and he slammed his fist on the table, leaning over it until his forehead touched the table top. The oil lamp flickered a ghostly light over him, combined with the dim moonlight it made the area seem all the more sorrowful.

"Dammit... Just... Dammit!" The boy hisses, hands clenched to fists. Snarling, the boy jerked away, wiping away his tears furiously. But it didn't help as rubbing harshly didn't cease his crying. He was growling at nobody, just wiping his tears away in the darkness, a bitter feeling around him.

"Why.. Why did..." The boy stopped short, sniffling in the silence. Drinking more of the liquid from the bottle, he shook his head as if what he spoke was nonsense.

The boy stared out the window for a second then hissed to nobody. "You really are... Annoying." Then he chuckled and placed his forehead against the table again, eyes shut and breathing steadying.

The boy had fallen asleep.

A single hand covered Sakura's mouth. Why had Sasuke acted like such? He'd never acted so crazy when he was angry around her.

"Because he cared about you." Nagato said suddenly. "N..Nani?" Sakura asks, turning to Nagato still in a little surprise. "He was never 'that' kind of angry around you because he cared."

Sakura bit her lip, turning to look back at the sleeping young man. She strode over to him and stared over his shoulder. His soft breathing was like a lullaby and Sakura just wanted to snuggled next to him and sleep. She bit her lip.

"I.. I think I understand now, Spirit... Please.. Take me home." Sakura whispers, hand smoothing over his hair. The boy let out a content sigh in his sleep.

Nagato nods (Though Sakura cannot tell, he is not in her line of vision) and then spreads out both his arms. His long sleeves trail behind his arms and he slashes both across their line of vision, the colors smudging together-

Sakura's eyes opened and she blinked in the darkness. Sighing into the night, she sat up and looked about. All seemed the same, she guessed she just needed to sleep again.

Laying down she closed her eyes.

"...Goodnight... Where ever you are.." She settled into her pillow.

"... _Sasuke-kun._ "

❄️

 **Hey! I'm back! 3 The story has about 7 (Possibly 8) more chapter, at least according to my calculations. Which probably aren't correct but ehhhh..**

 **Anyways, I guess there was sorta Sasusaku in this chapter? I don't know, I guess more like implied Sasusaku. The last chapter should just be sasusaku gush.**

 **Continuing on, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I enjoyed writing it! Read on~!**

 **See ya'!**

 **Signing Off, -Fantasy**


	9. Sasuke V

**Sasuke**

❄️

After getting over what had just happened, Sasuke placed the small cherry blossom underneath his pillow and went to sleep again.

He was awoken once more, this time by the sound of a clock ringing in the distance. Blinking hazily, Sasuke counted the number of bells ringing.

"Twelve... Again? Did I sleep through Christmas?" he murmurs, sighing he watched as the area outside his bed glitter through the crack in his bed curtains. Slowly, the man slipped from the bed, walking through his room until he came to the door that connected his room to the rest of the house. Lips pursing, the man pushed the door open.

On the inside was a grand room (Was this his room?). The room was decorated in wreath's, gold and upon a throne of much wealth stood a man. The man was playing around with a small puppet until he glanced up at Sasuke. "Ahh... Hello, brat."

A tick grew on Sasuke's head but he said nothing. The man held a torch the shape of a cornucopia; Waving it around wildly, the throne before them shrank. The man had bright red hair with lazy, half-lidded amber eyes. The man wore a robe, but beneath Sasuke could clearly see a line right around his neck. Barely there, but still noticeable. It looked like one of those puppet joints, where the head was connected to the body.

The man blinked, watching Sasuke's line of vision, then smirked. "I see you've put some things together." He muses, hands flickering a bright blue suddenly. The puppet that once stood before him began to stomp away, moving across the room.

"..You're a puppet." Sasuke murmurs, staring at what should have been his collar bone. "Hmmm... Yes, that is true." The man drawls. "I am the ghost of Christmas Present, or rather Akasuna no Sasori."

Sasuke nods. "I figure you're here to drag me along on some ride of the present. Very well, let us go then." Sasuke states.

Smirking, Sasori brought his cornucopia above his head, shaking it quickly. Gold, silver and broze sparks flew from the torch and the area around them blurred together. Suddenly, they were in the streets, walking towards an unknown destination. It was daytime, probably mid-afternoon.

Sasuke and Sasori walked through the streets. There were drunks around and poor, freezing people crowding the alleyway they had turned to walk through.

"..." Sasuke studied the several people who they passed while Sasuke threw the bright gold, silver, and bronze sparks onto the people. "What are you doing?" he asks, frowning. Sasori didn't turn towards him, but answered the question. "Kindness."

"Do you just go throwing it around?"

Sasori laughed. "Ahh, No. I mostly give it to the poor."

Sasuke purses his lips. "Why?"

Sasori gave him a displeased look. "Because they are the ones who need it most."

Turning, Sasori beckoned Sasuke to follow. Walking through several houses they got to a beat down one, seeming to be barely standing on it's own.

Glancing inside the house Sasuke saw a woman with midnight purple hair singing softly and swaying with her own music. Lavender eyes glittered with excitement as she checked over something in the oven.

"..That's Hinata Hyuuga. What's she doing in such a poor house?" Sasuke questions, turning slightly to face Sasori. The man turned to Sasuke, looking at him dead in the eyes. "She gave up the rich and plentiful life for her true love." He answers before stepping through the wall. Sasuke joined him only a second later, watching as Hinata happily set up food.

Sasori sprinkled he food with kindness. "Hinata-nee-chan!" A voice calls, running into the room. The two turned towards Moegi, one of the orphans that lived with Naruto. "Hmm?" Hinata hums.

"I spotted Naruto-nii-chan! He'll be here in-"

"I'm home, dattebayo!" A voice yells suddenly as the door is thrown open. Walking wit him is Konohamaru. Udon peeks form upstairs, still sniffling.

Naruto laughs, pressing a kiss on Hinata's nose and spinning her around. "Merry Christmas, Hinata-chan!" The man laughs lovingly. The poor girl is already starting to blush but just basks in his warm, cheerful love.

"N-Naruto-kun! Merry Christmas to you too!" The girl replies happily, burying her face into his hair. Giggling, Moegi and Konohamaru joined the hug. "D-Don't forget about me!" Udon yells, almost tripping as he ran down the creaky stairs.

Soon the five were eating dinner peacefully. "S-So I got word of Lee getting married from Neji."

Naruto choked up. "Nani!? Bushy brows got married?!" Hinata nods happily. "To whom!?"

"Ahh... We should eat before the food gets cold." Moegi states, patting Naruto's shoulder. "Alright then, dattebayo."

"I toast to... Sasuke-teme." The boy laughs. Konohamaru gives him a look. "You're weird Naruto-nii-chan. However, I'll toast him if you do."

Together the five toasted and begin to drink and eat.

Smiling, Sasori waved his cornucopia around again and then they were in a new area. His family were seated around the grand Piano. "So, Sasuke decided not to come again?" Itachi asks softly.

Shisui sighs. "I invited the fellow to come, even went to his work-place today because kami knows only he would work today. I didn't see him anywhere though." Shisui answers. Mikoto sighs. "My poor baby... Ever since Madara came along-! I knew I should beat him with that shovel when we were ten, Fugaku."

Fugaku grunts. "You would've got into trouble with my parents."

"Oh screw them! They're long dead, Madara had no right changing my baby into... Into.." Mikoto wept into her hands.

Obito sighed. "Well, there's no time to be spent mopping, as sad as I am about Sasuke there's always next year.." Lifting his cup he cheered "To Sasuke!"

"To Sasuke!"

Sasori smiles at the family, tossing kindness into their drinks and food until the scene changed once again.

"..I... I don't know if I can do this." A soft voice whispers. A woman in a wedding dress and long wedding veil sat in front of a large mirror. The white veil covered much from Sasuke's sight, leaving him curious. Suddenly, a man entered the room, whistling. The man walked up to the girl, settling in front of her.

"Maa.. It's sad to see one of my favorite students getting married." Kakashi drawls, pushing the veil aside. Pink hair scattered around her shoulders.

Sasuke felt the wind get knocked out of him. "Sakura..." He murmurs.

"She's getting married? To who?" He asks, turning to Sasori.

"Ahh... She is to be wed to Rock Lee." Sasori answers walking around the talking pair.

"I want to marry Lee-Well, no, what I want is.. Is..!" Sakura was stammering nervously, face flushing and eyes watering.

"I.. I..."

"You want to marry... Someone else?"

Sakura fell silent, looking shamefully at her hands. Sighing, the girl stood. "It's to late now, he's moved on. This.. This is the only way I can find happiness." Lifting her head, she wrapped her arm around Kakashi's.

"I thank you for doing this for me, Kakashi, since.. my father cannot be here." Sakura says, smiling softly.

Kakashi smiles. "Are you sure you really want to do this? You can.."

"No, Let's do this." She pulled her veil back down, following Kakashi out the door.

The scene faded into darkness. "Ahh.. What a Merry Christmas.." Turning towards Sasuke, Sasori sighed. "I should've grown old by now, did you know that?" Sasori muses. "And yet, my wanting to live... I have changed myself into everlasting beauty, art! But, when the clock strikes midnight, I shall revert back to ash then, a child. Tis' an endless cycle."

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed as Sasori slowly began to wilt. "Beware, Uchiha." The man groans, coughing. "Ignorance stands before you, and if you do not sponge away what you've created, the worst will prevail."

Coughing once more, Sasori turned to ash. Leaving him in the dark.

❄️

 **WoooHooooo! Chapter what? I haven't been keeping count. After recalculating my chapters, it seems there are 6 (possibly 7) chapters left!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **anyways, See ya'!**

 **Signing Off, -Fantasy**


	10. Sakura V

**Sakura**

❄️

"Hey... Hey!"

Sakura groans, burying herself deeper into the pillow. "Yo, Fine ass, hot bitch! Get the fuck up!"

Screaming, Sakura's fist acted on it's own and punched the person before her.

A very scandalize moan rang through the air and Sakura whimpered. What the fuck?

"Fucking hell.." The man moans. Sakura gulped. "Who the.. Who the hell are you?" Sakura whispers. The man gave a cheesy smile, running his hands through his silver hair. "The name's Hidan, a name you should remember seriously!" The man laughs.

"O..Okay.." The girl mumbles, pushing the blankets off of her. "Then why the fuck are you in my house!?" She demands, slamming her fist into his gut. He toppled to the floor but to her horror he only let out another adultery moan.

'eek!'ing, Sakura backed away. "God, you're really fucking hot when you swear, bitch!" sakura felt a vein pop out on her head as the guy got back up. "Anyways, I'm the fucking ghost of anger." He states, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Sakura gagged.

"Well.. Then let's go.. Show me what I've got to see." Sakura demands, cautiously taking a hold of his wrist. The man smiled, not hesitating and the world spun, blurring into a blood red.

The first place they are in is her house again, giving her a sickening feeling. Something was oddly familiar, other than the fact it was her house. A bunch of letters sat scattered on the table, the most noticeable had the name 'Zaku' printed on the top. "Oh... This memory..." Sakura muses, Any second now...

The door slammed open. "So you're just going to throw away you're life like this? Dammit Sakura, you're only thirteen!" Konan yells, hands clenched to fists. "I'll marry him if I have to! I want to keep you guy's alive, I want to make sure you see my wedding and my children and everything life has planned for me-"

"Well I don't want to see that if you're just going to waste it on that bastard! Marry someone else, I don't know.. Naruto! Hell, marry Sasuke! Kami knows you love the boy." Konan spits back.

Sakura sighs, watching her younger self bicker with Konan. "Wasn't the guy you were going to marry like, five years older than you?" Hidan asks, crossing his arms. "Seven years, actually."

Hidan raised an eyebrow. "He was fucking twenty when he asked for your damn hand in marriage, seriously?"

Sakura shrugs, turning back to her family with regretful eyes. "I would be willing to give away my life at a young age to ensure their lives a long, well-deserved happiness." Sakura states. "Because.. Maybe if I had married Zaku, Konan and my dad... They'd still be alive." She states softly.

Hidan snorts, turning back to the two arguing. "Ahh... Well, you should've fucking learned enough from this. You probably know the damn dialogue already, seriously." Sakura nodded to his words and in synchronization of her younger self but in a somewhat softer tone spoke. "But kami knows Sasuke-kun doesn't love me! What do I have to offer him? Another mouth to feed? More money to earn? I'm lucky enough Zaku even wants to marry someone such as I!"

Sighing, Sakura turns to Hidan. "Okay, take me to the next place."

Hidan nods at her request and the area around them blurred to red again.

This time they were at Sakura's training area. Sakura frowns. What was the date? If she knew then maybe-

"Are you crazy?" A voice snarls. Ahh... That was Sasuke's voice.

"I need money to help my family, I can't just-"

"Then find another way! Make money when you're older, remember? You're gonna be a doctor!"

The door opened and young Sakura and Sasuke walked into the room. She remembered this was the most Sasuke had ever spoken that she could remember.

"But it's not enough, Sasuke-kun! The future isn't now, my father is sick if I don't get enough money-!" Sakura's voice cracked, eyes watering, "Who... Who take care of me? My mom? Konan-nee-chan? Who will walk me down the aisle when I'm getting married? Who will-" Sakura stopped, hands turning to fists. "I.. I may have a choice Sasuke, but at the same time I don't. I need to help my family-Even if it means.. If it means selling myself off at this age." She whispers, turning.

The look on Sasuke's face became strained. "You are the biggest idiot ever." He growls, hands grabbing her wrist. "Do you think you're family would want you to-"

"They don't. But I do if it means saving them."

Sasuke fell silent, head turning to look at their hands. Slowly, his hand moved to slip his fingers between hers. "If you marry him, you'll make you're family unhappy."

"..I know."

"You'll probably never achieve your dream of being a doctor."

"...I...I know."

"You'll upset us all, Naruto, Ino, Tenten.. Me."

Sakura finally started to cry. "I-I don't want to ma-marry him!" She sobs, throwing herself around Sasuke.

"I thought you were the ghost of anger, not sadness?" Sakura asks, tilting to look at her. "Hey, you two were just fuckin' yelling and shit. That's fucking anger. Besides, sadness is still a fucking piece of remembrance. Ya' know, what this whole fucking journey's about?"

Sighing, Sakura turned back to her younger counterpart. She knew what was next out of this. "I don-don't have the money, and I don't-I don't have a chance with anyone that can help my parents other than becoming a doc-doctor-tor." Sobs young Sakura. "I-I need to ta-take care of them I-"

"Marry me."

"Wha-what?" Sniffles Sakura, turning up to look at the blushing Sasuke.

"Hn."

The scene suddenly blurred red. "The night grows shorts, I must show you what else before it is over."

"So you just let him go!?" A voice screams. A older Sakura was packing her stuff again, shoving ragged dresses and odd medical supply into a moving chest again. "Ino.." The girl murmurs. "I.. I care so much about him that I had to-"

"If you damn well cared about him you would've beat the asshole back into his right mind!" the furious blonde howls, fist slamming into the wall.

"Dammit! At this rate you'll end up wasting your life. Didn't you want to marry him? Weren't you always excited? You always used to talk about how the wedding would go, how you would have children and you would finally have the happy ending your father and Konan want-"

"Don't bring them into this!" The fifteen year old Sakura snaps, slamming a chest shut. "So what if I wanted to marry him? So what if I wanted to have children with him? I wouldn't be happy if he wasn't happy. I wouldn't be satisfied knowing I had destroyed the life he had paved for himself." Sakura replies, tears starting to gather in her eyes.

"I'm so fucking tired of crying, Ino! I'm tired and sick and I just want to go home! I... I just want this all to be over. Everything feels so frustrating, with Sasuke, with my job. God Ino, I don't know if I'll ever be happy again but I might as well make him happy while I still can." The girl whimpers. "It's the price I have to pay as some... Some peasant." Sakura spat.

Sakura let out a whimper as the scene before them started to flake away into nothingness. "There were many other fucking moments in the world but I'm afraid our damn short time has ended, seriously. Good luck on handling the last guy." And then Hidan disappeared, turning into dust and floating away.

Sakura expected to wake up, but instead, was left in the darkness

❄️

 **Wow. Okay.**

 **Anyways... At least we learned how Sasuke 'purposed'.**

 **-Okay, first of all, they wouldn't get married at age thirteen, Sakura was only getting married to save her family. Second, Sasuke isn't asking her to marry him at a young age, he's asking for her hand in marriage at a later date. Say when they're like twenty (Like now ;DDD).**

 **And yes, I did make Hidan the ghost of anger because I love his character and he seems to fit the role.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Signing Off, -Fantasy**


	11. Sasuke VI

**Sasuke**

❄️

Standing alone in the silence, Sasuke watched as-From the shadows- A person in a black robe with red clouds appeared.

"You're... The ghost of Christmas future?" Sasuke asks. He, however, got no response. A single, long, black thread slipped from the spirit's sleeve, curling around Sasuke carefully. The black thread stayed attached for a few seconds before pulling away and traveling back to the spirit's sleeve. A tan hand appeared from beneath the robe, and he pointed at the floor beneath Sasuke's feet.

Sasuke frowned, then glanced down.

The ground beneath him fell apart and he started to fall. Sasuke did not panic or scream, just prepared himself for the worst. Suddenly he slammed into the ground, toppling down hundred's of stairs until he finally stopped.

Grumbling, He rubbed his head.

"..It's strange. He was young. Such a young fella to die so early?" A man mumbles, scratching his head in wonder.

"Aye, I heard he passed somewhere in the night. Though it's unknown when the bitter man lives alone."

"And no wonder!" Another man adds, laughing giddily. "That man may make ladies drool in lust but he's to greedy to handle any type of beauty fawning over him." The man states, checking his pocket watch.

"Do you know where his money is going?"

"Ha, definitely not to me." One guy snorts, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Well it's not going to me."

"Not to me either, he probably never planned to die such a young sucker."

"Like his uncle?" The men burst into laughter.

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed together as he stood up.

"I suppose the funeral will be practically empty?" One man asks.

"Well, if there's food it won't be completely empty. I'd be willing to go." Another adds, smirking. "I must be fed if he wants a guest to actually come."

"I heard that his rich relatives are coming." One man proclaims. "Then there must be good food then!" Another concludes. The men continue their jolly laughter and Sasuke peeks from the corner of his eye the dark shadow, pointing in another direction. Frowning, he walked towards the spirit only for him to disperse.

Turning in the way he had pointed Sasuke began to walk, frowning. "Psst. Asshole, yeah!" A voice whisper shouts. Jumping, Sasuke turned to see Deidara.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sasuke snarls, surprised to see the ghost of Christmas Past in the 'future'.

"Kakuzu kind of a prick, un. So, I figure I'll have to lead you a bit. Besides, there's some really shitty saying, ever heard of it? Something like 'The past lives in the future..?"" He states, floating in another direction.

"That's not even close and- Hey! Where the... Ughh.." Chasing after Deidara the world seemed to blur together until they were in another house. Frowning, Sasuke climbed the grand steps, Deidara just a few feet in front of him. The spirit was on the other side of the room, glowing green pupils glaring at Deidara. "What, yeah? Were you just going to leave him there?" Deidara hisses.

The spirit let something akin to a grunt then pointed at a single door, at the end of the hallway. Frowning, Sasuke walked down the hall, only to notice two figures huddled around the door.

"She continues to be unresponsive to me. She only acts out upon your children." A voice states. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, noticing that one of the two figures was Rock Lee. "Doctor, what can I do? I love her with all my youthful heart! I do not wish to have her in such pain!" Lee states desperately.

"'apa, I wanna talk to mama." A dark haired kid whines. Sasuke frowns. Didn't Lee marry Sakura? In that case, that would make the kid their son. Frowning, Sasuke turned to the door.

"How long has she been acting as such?" The doctor asks.

"A.. A few months." Lee says. "At first it wasn't as bad then she slowly began to pull away from life." The man whispers, turning to peak into the room again. Slipping straight through the duo, Sasuke entered the room.

On the inside was the pink-haired girl he'd expected. Her eyes were blank, staring ahead with no life. Sasuke felt his breath catch. Why was Sakura looking so lifeless.

Her eyes flickered to the door for a second and she let out a breath, playing around with a stray pink hair. Listening carefully, Sasuke tried to hear more of the conversation.

"When did she start to.. Pull away?" The doctor asks. "A little after having Maishrai. Though, this is the first time she hasn't responded to me completely."

"Did anything happen today?" The doctor asks. Sasuke walked closer to the blank Sakura. "We got news just today an old friend of hers died in the night." Lee whispers.

"Ahh.. It's probably just the shock of the death." The doctor murmurs. She should get over it soon."

Frowning, Lee nodded. "I, too."

The scene faded into darkness and suddenly they were in a brighter room. A chandelier glittered fabulously on the ceiling and beautiful decor was fashioned along the room. His mother sat crying in a chair somewhere off to the side.

His father stared regretfully into nothing. "He's dead.." Itachi mumbles numbly. Staring at his family he felt sick. Not the kind of 'I'm-sick-of-you' sick, the 'oh-god-what-have-I-done' sick. His family hadn't always been the best to him, his father had constantly shut him out, and put down all his achievements with "Itachi did better."

He hated that, he hated how his mother had always softly whispered "You're father is proud of you." But if he was, why had he always continuously put him down in the worst way?

His feelings became twisted, envy, anger and loathsomeness became a normal occurrence to him. Staring at his family, he felt the anger, the hatred he'd felt for them disappear. The resenting because of being left alone, neglected for so long vanish.

A part of him was mad at himself for letting it go so quickly, the only time he hadn't been neglected was when he was but a babe and when his father had hired him several tutors to allow him to come home when he was a boy. The rest of the time, up until he was 15 years of age were spent locking away feelings and emotions, trying to be something worth their attention. Spent, trying and trying and.. Failing. Because never once had they dared stray away from the precious heir, Itachi, their first child, they had stuck with him, stuck with him and left Sasuke to practically fend for himself.

If it hadn't been for Naruto, Sakura and His uncle...

Thinning his lips he watched them cry for a little longer before the scene faded to a snow covered hill. A few figures were walking up. "Are you sure you're alright, Naruto-nii-chan?"

Naruto sniffles, nodding. "Yes, of course. Besides, you know Hinata would want to see us today."

Deidara appeared beside Sasuke as did 'Kakuzu', the spirit.

A black thread started to make it's way towards Naruto when Deidara batted it away, scowling at the spirit. When they got to the top of the hill Sasuke spotted a single gravestone. The words Hinata Hyuuga and Boruto Uzumaki were printed on the stone.

"...She died..? But-"

"She died after giving birth to the child yet to come. She was weak and a sickness had caught onto her." A deep voice states. Deidara smiled in satisfaction but did not turn towards Kakuzu. Sasuke blinks. "Perhaps if you payed Naruto enough, he'd have the money to save her." Kakuzu grunts.

Turning, the man pointed down the hill, to a cemetery that Sasuke had yet to notice. Suddenly, the three were at the bottom, walking along the gravestone until they got to one in particular. It wasn't anything grand. All it had was a single Uchiwa fan carved into it. Pointing at it, wind blew past, brush snow of the front of it.

Sasuke watched as the words _'SASUKE UCHIHA'_ came into view.

Sasuke froze. Turning towards Deidara he shook his head. "I have learned much, do not let this become of me." He whispers hoarsely. Kakuzu paid him no heed but Deidara hesitated, then smiled. "Ahhh, What the hell. Good Luck you asshole, yeah." Deidara. He suddenly pulled out a clay bird and chucked it at Sasuke's grave, yelling "KATSU!"

 ** _-BOOOOOM!-_**

Sasuke's eyes snapped open.

❄️

 **WELLL THEN. Yes, I did add Deidara in this again. I couldn't have Sasuke to emotional in the end so I made Deidara appear because 1) If Kakuzu never talked the chapter would be pretty boring. 2) Deidara is awesome 3) I needed a way for Sasuke to get back home without having to beg Kakuzu for mercy (AKA blowing up the past he'd had laid out before him)**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **See ya' soon!**

 **Signing Off, -Fantasy**


	12. Sakura VI

**Sakura**

❄️

The darkness continues to billow around her. It feel ominous and scary **_and she doesn't like it._**

Gulping, the young woman, wrapped her arms around herself and shrunk to the ground. There was something about the darkness that made her feel so horrible, so bad about herself and her choices. As if the heavy price of remembering was weighing down on her.

"But..." She muses sadly to herself. "It's the past. As much as I want to change it.. It's already happened." She whispers, staring upwards. Everywhere was dark.

Whimpering, she burrowed her face into her arms. Where was the last ghost? Would she be stuck here until he arrived? It sounded horrible. To be stuck here all the while.

Sighing, Sakura contemplated on what she'd seen thus far.

First of all, there was regret. She'd regretted many things. Leaving her family by themselves as they slowly died off, everyone but her mother. She regretted never being able to help, practically a just an extra mouth to feed and more money to earn.

But both Pein and Nagato spoke of how her family cared for her (Hidan had said nothing, though she supposed that could be counted as a good thing).

Then there was breaking things off with Sasuke. It wasn't breaking off the agreement that made her regret things, it was more of the fact that she's lost him completely. She didn't know if he was married anymore, didn't know if he had kids. She didn't know if he'd achieved his dreams, maybe he hadn't and he was just as regretful as her. Maybe he did and had forgotten all about her.

Maybe he was dead.

Her eyes snapped open at the thought and she quickly shook her head. That seemed ridiculous. He was so young...

Then again, Konan had been young. So was Pein and Nagato and Hidan.

Her mouth thinned into a line. She wished she could see him again-And not in the twisted journey of remembrance.

The voice in her head was speaking again.

When we wake up, when this is all over we have to see him. We have to.

Twiddling her fingers around she nodded to herself.

Next, after the regret of Sasuke was leaving Naruto.

God, if she could really turn the time she wouldn't have left. She would've stayed with him and continued to learn. But she was a coward, she was horrified of staying because everywhere she looked made her insides ache and her mother was already sick she might as well go. But then she'd left Naruto behind, along with Ino and Hinata.

How were they anyways? Were they fairing off well? Obviously Ino wouldn't settle for anything better than perfect so she'd probably be living the high life. As for Hinata... Well, that girl wouldn't settle for anything other than Naruto so unless Naruto was living the high life then...

Sakura's lips tipped downwards.

But, she'd come visit them too. She knew where Naruto was and Naruto was bound to know where the others were. He probably had all their addresses and could walk to their houses blindfolded.

Smiling to herself she continued on.

Sadness.

It hadn't really made sense why they had to show her the sadness of others in her life. Perhaps it was how she'd affected them? But she didn't remember any of it so that didn't make any sense.

She knew of the saying 'Sadness leads to Anger,' which was probably why Hidan was the next stage. Thinking a little harder Sakura remembered Nagato's words. "But many people care, ponder on your actions."

Her lips twisted into a frown, thinking of her family crying over her well-being. She hadn't really pondered how important she was to her family. She'd felt like she was just a extra weight, slowing them down in the long run. She guessed they really did care, they cared a lot.

Taking a deep breath, Sakura continued to face the issues.

Then there was Tsunade, the one who'd taught her everything she knew. Though, Tsunade never achieved her dreams of being a doctor, Sakura could-She wasn't afraid of blood so she could've gotten the dream job she'd always wanted. But yet, she didn't. She had pushed herself so hard for nothing-Only to live the rest of her life as some statue for this silly marriage? A marriage she didn't want nonetheless.

And Tsunade was weeping over the fact she had a life to live, and here she was throwing it away.

Next was Sasuke again.

The boy had seemed frustrated to the point of tears, not sad. Did he really care more than he showed? When they'd made the contract as young kids it seemed mostly platonic on Sasuke's part-The boy could barely talk to a girl without snapping with the exception of Sakura. It seemed he had just asked her so he could pass on the family name, not because he'd ever really liked her in that way.

Next was Anger.

Anger seemed a little strange to her.

There was the fight with Konan, which proved her family had cared-They had cared so much but she'd been to dense to see it even then.

Then there was also Sasuke getting pissed for daring to think of actually marry Zaku. Then out of no where when he'd asked her to marry him. It seemed like a dream come true to her, though she knew it didn't mean as much to Sasuke, Not until later when he'd treated her like a woman to be loved. Like he'd gradually grew to like her in that way before slowly shutting her out again.

Next was Ino, one of her former best friends that had always wanted the best for her-No matter what stupid shit Sakura had done. She knew what was right and knew what was wrong. She was Sakura's little guide to her life. It made her a little sad that they'd parted ways, but Sakura knew she could reconnect them. She would.

She would stop living in her past regret and move on.

Wait.. That was it!

"I'm going to move on!" Sakura proclaims into the darkness excitedly, bolting up. Laughing to herself, Sakura faced the darkness fearlessly. "And.. And I'm gonna visit everyone! As soon as I wake up I'll change everything. I'll become the doctor I wanted to be, I'll find Tsunade and thank her for everything. I'll track down Ino and let her give me a big beating. And.. And..!"

"Hahaha! You figured it out!" A voice cries happily. An orange blur ran towards her and picked her up. "Yahiko-nii-chan?" Sakura asks, shocked. "Wait.. You're...?"

"I'm the ghost of acceptance! Usually I lead people through a series of memories but you handled it all by yourself, Imouto-chan!" The boy says merrily. "Now, there isn't anytime to waste, I can get you back before the day restarts and you can change what you need!" Yahiko yells, grabbing a hole of Sakura's wrist, tugging her after him. Colorful sparks grew around them until they were surrounded, flying off to some place. Flying back home-

Sakura awoke at easy, shoulder relaxed, mind at ease.

Sitting up, Sakura glanced around. What was today? Wait- No time to ponder! Sakura had a mission!

Bolting out the room laughing, Sakura set off on her quest.

❄️

 **WHOOO.**

 **3 to 2 more chapters left!**

 **Let's finish this book baby!**

 **See ya'!**

 **Signing Off, -Fantasy**


	13. Sasuke VII

_Sasuke_

❄️

Taking a deep breath, Sasuke glanced all around.

He was alive?

In the back of his mind he could faintly hear Deidara's laughter, as if laughing at his stupidity. Pushing open his bed curtains he glanced around, breathing heavily. So he was alive? Wait. Okay, he was alive?

Alive.

God, the word never sounded so great.

Before Sasuke could stop himself, he started to laugh. Oh god. Alive.

Taking a deep breath he paused. He needed to start with something. Glancing out the window he looked around, listening intently he could hear soft greetings.

"Merry Christmas, Sir!"

"Merry Christmas to you too, Mi'lady!"

Sasuke felt his breathing stop.

It was still Christmas.

The man darted into his closet, throwing on some fit clothing and grabbing his wallet. Stuffing said item into his pocket he bolted down the stairs, running outside. The man stared at the snow with such gratefulness. Oh.. Wow, he'd never noticed how beautiful it was. Hearing the sound of laughter, Sasuke's eyes turned to several kids gliding behind running carriages, clinging to the mudguard. Smiling, Sasuke wished he'd cherished more of his childhood before turning in the direction of the butchery.

Not soon after, Sasuke was taking a cab towards Naruto's house, sitting right next to a delicious smelling cooked turkey. He hoped this was enough.

When the cab stopped Sasuke felt a bit dizzy but knocked on the door nonetheless.

A few seconds passed and Sasuke knocked harder, hissing "Dobe, answer the door." under his breath.

When the door opened a bed-head Naruto stood before him, lazily muttering "Merrah' Christmazz..." in a slurred, tired voice.

Snorting, Sasuke punched his shoulder, effectively waking him up. Naruto blinked in surprise, staring at Sasuke in shock. "Heh.. Merry Christmas, Dobe."

Naruto sat dumbfound for a second before he slapped Sasuke. Sasuke gave the big idiot a look. Naruto then proceeded to pinch himself, as if to make sure before a giant smile grew on his face. "Teme! You're back to normal! Took you long enough, asshole, dattebayo!" Naruto says, smiling gleefully. The turkey was taken inside and the children were woken up. Together the six ate breakfast.

Though the kids tried to shy away from the scary man, Hinata gave him a big smile and nodded in his direction. The breakfast was a feast-Kind of strange though, to eat a feast for breakfast instead of dinner. Naruto waved it off and said they'd gotten a goose already that they could eat for dinner.

"S-So, I heard from Neji-nii-chan t-that Lee-san got married today." Hinata stammers, pushing another piece of turkey into her mouth. Naruto nearly spit-tanked, coughing. "What?! To whom?!" He demands, eyes widening.

"Hn. Sakura." Sasuke replies, taking a sip of water. Naruto started choking on air. "Sakura-chan!? Bushy brows got married to _SAKURA-CHAN?!_ " The man yells. "B-But-! Tell me you're a little angry, Teme!" Naruto demands, slamming a fist on the table.

Sasuke shrugged, grunting out a normal "Hn."

Naruto sputtered, sitting back down as shadows billowed around him. "Dammit..." The boy grumbles, eating more of the food. After breakfast, Sasuke bid Naruto a good-bye (promising to help him out) and set off, giving to any homeless or poor along the way.

For a while, he'd sat at home and pondered what to do this evening. The thought of Shisui's dinner reached his mind and he stood, ready to go over.

He marched his way over to Shisui's as it began to lightly snow, sun hiding behind snow-peeked clouds. His breath left mist, tumbling wisps reaching towards the sky.

Silently, he prayed Sakura had a good wedding and would have a wonderful life.

 _(Even if he didn't want to, because a part of him knew he still wished she was here)_

When he finally got there he could hear music softly whispering through shut doors. He hesitated. Was he really ready to go on and face the people he'd resented for such a long time? Was he really ready to take such a big step?

His uncle Obito had said "There's always next year."

But in the vision Sasuke was shown he would probably die somewhere in the close future, Was it really worth the risk to spend another year cowering away? To ignore such prestigious signs that showed what might happen if he did not change?

He might have changed his thoughts on Christmas and everyone around him-But his family was another story.

15 years was a long time to go ignored, after all.

His fist lifted to pound against shut doors but once again he hesitated. Was it worth it?

He lowered his hand then inwardly scolded himself.

Even in the visions he was shown his family had cared. They were sad that he had not come to the party, sad that he had died. He lifted his hand again.

Then, once again, hesitated.

Fed up with hesitating, Sasuke did one thing he knew he could never go back on.

He slammed his forehead into the door.

As painful as it was, he ignored the searing pain (After all, being knocked out by one of Sakura's head-butt's was worse). He shifted on his two feet. Was it too late to run away?

The door opened, causing Sasuke to wake from his nervous trance.

A maid peeked out, an eyebrow raised. Gulping, Sasuke spoke. "I'm here to see my cousin, Shisui Uchiha. Is he in?"

The maid frowned, nodding as she beckoned him in. He knew Shisui's house, though he'd only been in it once-When Shisui's father had passed. He nodded towards the maid before making his way through the house. He stopped in front of the living room doors, which were cracked open slightly.

"So, Sasuke decided not to come again?" Itachi asks. His family had their backs facing him, that way they couldn't see him, quietly he slipped into the room, standing in front of the door.

Just like the vision before Shisui sighed. "I invited the fellow to come, even went to his work-place today because kami knows only he would work today. I didn't see him anywhere, though." Shisui replies.

Clearing his throat, Sasuke shuffled awkwardly again.

His family instantly turned to him. He gave a nervous and hesitant smile. "..Merry Christmas." He mumbles.

His mother cupped her mouth and started to cry, running other to her child she'd missed for so long. She practically bulldozed him over. "My baby!" She sobs. "..Mom." Sasuke mumbles, burying his face in her silky black hair. His mother cupped his face, smiling brightly. Turning to the other family members she scowled. "What are you doing? Play the music! Sasuke's here!" She scolds, hands on her hips.

Shisui burst into laughter and began to play the piano as Itachi walked up to them. "Aniki." Sasuke greeted. Itachi smiled warmly, the same warm and relieved smile he'd given him when he'd finally got to come home when he was nine, all those years ago.

Ruffling his hair, Itachi responded. "Foolish Otouto." Before encasing both Sasuke and his mother in a heart-warming hug.

From then, Sasuke caught up with his family, eating dinner with all of them.

And Sasuke felt the happiest he could ever be.

But the night was not over, however because as soon as Shisui started to play the piano again, the doors burst open and Shisui's maid and his next door neighbor burst into the room.

"I hate to interrupt you and you're party, Shisui-sama, but this young man must speak with Sasuke." The woman rasps, nodding towards his neighbor.

"Sasuke-san! There's some lady that demands to see you, the poor girl is freezing herself to death so I must demand you return to speak to her!"

❄️

 **AHAHAHAHAHAH**

 **THE STORY DOESN'T END YET FRIENDS.**

 **But we've actually got like, 2 or 3 chapters left so...**

 **Anyways, next chapter we get to find out about Sakura!**

 **(P.S, The lady may or may not be Karin)**

 **See ya'!**

 **Singing Off, -Fantasy**


	14. Sakura VII

**Sakura**

❄️

"WHOOHOO!" Sakura laughs, sliding down the stair railing. Her heart thundering in her chest.

"Mistress Sakura!" A maid calls out worriedly as she slid down the grand stairway. "Sakura?" Tenten asks when she got down the stairs, arms thrown in the air. "No time Tenten, I'm on a mission!" Sakura yells excitedly, shaking Tenten's shoulders. Laughing, Tenten shook her off. "Alright, alright are you really that excited to get married?" The girl laughs.

Sakura froze. "Huh?" She inquires dumbly, turning towards Tenten. "Married! You know, your weddings today? Hell, Christmas is today!" Tenten points out.

Sakura tensed, eyebrows furrowing. "C..Christmas is... Today?" She asks, tilting her head.

Tenten gave her a strange look. "Well yeah! Yesterday was Christmas eve and so today is Christmas." Tenten says.

Sakura frowns. "So.. That means.. After the wedding-" The words felt like poison in her mouth, though the fact was not evident to Tenten, "-then I'll go on my adventure!" Sakura says, laughing happily. "Speaking of which, You wouldn't happen to know where Naruto lives?" Sakura asks, taking a hold of Tenten's hands.

Giving her a strange look, Tenten shook her head. "I don't." She replies.

Sakura slumped over.

"But I do," a new voice states. Sakura instantly turned towards the voice. Neji.

"R-Really? Where does he live!?" Sakura asks excitedly, smile widening. Neji gave her an amused look. "You remember Konoha, right?" Sakura blinked. "Well yeah! That's where I used to live."

Neji nods. "He lives on the poorer side of Konoha."

Sakura's lips thinned. "Oh.. Well, Thanks for telling me! I'll have to see him immediately. Besides that, do any of you know where-"

"Enough questions!" Tenten interrupts. "I have a surprise for you!" She giggles, tugging Sakura in a new direction. "H-Hey! Tenten!" The girl says, allowing Tenten to lead her into the next room.

"What could be so..." Sakura's voice trailed off, eyes widening.

"Hey.. Forehead." Ino said, waving timidly. "How've you been? It's.. It's been awhi-"

"INO!" Sakura yells, diving in to hug Ino. The blonde let out a cry of surprise as Sakura practically buried her face into her cleavage.

"S-Sakura!" Ino scolds, pulling the girl away only to find tears streaking down her face. "I m-missed you, Pig!" The girl sobs, hugging the other. "I-Sorry, I'm just so happy!" Sakura informs, wiping away her tears.

Ino smiles at her. "So, I heard you're getting married to Lee?" Ino asks, wiggling her eyebrows. Sakura's eyebrows furrowed. "Oh... Right."

Turning back to Tenten she smiled. "Well, should we get ready?"

Sakura nods. "We'll catch up later, alright?"

Not soon after, the girls were at the church where Sakura would be wed. Shoved into the dressing room, Sakura was dressed in layers of silky white, beautiful ball-gown wedding dress and matching white veil. Sakura paused, staring at herself in the mirror.

 _-"When we get married, I'll wear that wedding dress!"-_

Her mouth thinned in a line and she stood, running hand alone her waist, allowing her fingers to spread over the soft, shiny silk that covered her persona. She gulped nervously.

 _(Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke.)_

Breathing heavily she turned towards the door as it opened, just as Kakashi ambled in. The man stared at her, lone eye shining. "Maa.. It's sad to see one of my favorite students getting married." The man drawled.

 _(Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke.)_

 _(Don't throw it away. Don't. Don't. You can't marry him)_

Sakura's lips thinned. "...The carriage for the ending of the marriage. Is.. Is it ready and set?" Sakura asks, turning towards Kakashi as she pushed aside her veil.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at her. "Of course. Why?"

Sakura gave a nervous smile. "Just wanted to make sure all was prepared." Sakura proclaims, pushing her veil back into place. "Thank you for doing this, Kakashi. Allowing me to walk down the aisle with... With a father."

His eyes practically sparkled, eyes crinkling too. Hugging Sakura once before the two left the room.

Upbeat music for the wedding was blaring, echoing through the halls of the great church. Sakura's dainty feet led her to the dais in the center of the church where Lee smiled at her in his green tux (Gai really had his influence) still wearing his silly orange legwarmers.

The minister smiles and begins to read off whatever he spoke-Though Sakura had zoned out. Her smile stood in place but on the inside she was in turmoil.

 _(Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke. **Sasuke-kun!** )_

Her eyes shut and she...

 _"No."_

The church stilled. "I.. I can't." Sakura whispers, tears threatening to come out. Dropping the bouquet she turned to stare at Lee who stared at her in disbelief.

"I'm so sorry Lee, but.." Her hands clenched to fists and a smile made way to her face. "There's someone else, waiting for me. You're a good guy but... You're not the one for me." Sakura whispers.

Kissing his cheek she turned and fled, white silk chasing after her. Bursting through the doors, the cold wind hit her instantly but she ran towards the carriage, tugging the restraints of one of the horses and settling on the extra emergency saddle.

Hopping on, Sakura tugged on the reins and rode away, recalling the directions to Konoha. Heart pounding loudly in her chest she kicked the side of the horse, commanding it to go faster.

The now falling snow bit at her exposed skin, tangling in her pink hair.

Coughing into her palm she watched as the road before her grow ever wider.

 _Konoha!_

Kicking at the horse she urged him forward. The horse grew faster, neighing in response as it tore through the streets. Her breathing grew faster in excitement. The poorer side of Konoha was just as she remembered, eyes staring fondly at crumbling houses-As sad as it was.

Her eyes lands on a lone person "Ah-! Ex-excuse me, do you know where Naruto Uzumaki lives?" She asks, staring at the woman. The woman tilts her head. "Naruto Uzumaki, ehh? You mean Hinata Uzumaki's husband?"

Sakura paused, a smile widening on her face before she nodded wildly. "Just down the street, right on the corner!" The woman replies, smiling crookedly.

The horse neighed loudly as Sakura took off. "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" She screams, horse practically flying down the street.

Sakura knocked loudly on his door only to have someone around twelve open the door. The boy seemed about to complain but then froze, his brown eyes stared up at her in wonder, cheeks turning bright red.

"H-Hi." He greets, voice cracking. Sakura smiles. "Hello there, Is Naruto here?" she asks, turning her head to look through the doorway.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto asks, staring at her. "It's me." She whispers, smiling. "I'm sorry I left you all those years ago. Can you forgive me?" She inquired. Naruto stares at her in disbelief then laughs. "Of course, Sakura-chan! I heard you got married to bushy brows. Where is the guy any-"

"No."

Naruto froze. "Wha-What?"

"I-I couldn't marry-Well... I-Uh-There were some problems and- Ugh! Do you know where Sasuke lives?" Sakura asks, face flustering

Naruto started to smugly smile. "Oh Sakura-chan~!" The man-child giggles. Groaning Sakura glared at him. "Do you know or not?" She repeats, desperation laced in her voice.

"Konoha, Takiawa Ave. house 162374." Naruto answers, still smiling smugly. Nodding, Sakura turned. "I'll visit, alright? I've just... Gotta resolve something." Jumping back onto the horse she rode back into the heart of Konoha, eyes watchful of every street. Finally reaching said street she jumped off her horse and ran to his door, knocking harshly.

No one answered. Staring at the door with a sickening feeling she sat in the cold snow. Her mouth thinned and she tried not to cry.

God, when did she become so emotional?

Sneezing, Sakura wrapped her arms around herself. She would wait here until the bastard came home or opened the door.

Taking a deep breath, she turned to his neighbor's house and knocked loudly. The doors opened and a woman opened the door in horror to see Sakura- Skin pale and lips turning purple from the cold.

"Ah! Come in, come in, you must be freezing!" The woman cries worriedly, trying to tug her inside. Sakura however shook her head. "I-Is Sa-Sasuke Uchiha... N-no. D-Do you kn-know where Sa-Sasuke U-Uchiha is?" Sakura whispers hoarsely, teeth chattering.

"Ah.. He's at his cousins house today! My husband Tamaki passed 'em on his way home. Ah-Tamaki, Darlin', go fetch Sasuke Uchiha from Shisui Uchiha's house. This lovely lady is looking for him!" The woman screams. Her husband poked his head in, spotted Sakura then nodded.

"I'll be back as quick as I can."

Pressing a quick kiss to his wife's lips he pulled on his coat and darted outside into the cold. The woman tried to coax Sakura into coming inside but the girl was stubborn, sitting back in the snow, wedding dress spread around her, lips turning purple with snowflakes covering her hair.

Staring into the sky, Sakura wondered if he'd ever come. Maybe he'd just leave her in the cold snow, awaiting for him once again.

Closing her eyes she smiled softly.

Oh well, Sasuke was worth waiting for.

❄️

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS.**

 **(THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO COME OUT YESTERDAY, BUT SINCE I USE WATTPAD BEFORE I PUBLISH ON FANFICTION . FORGOT. UWAHHHH FORGIVE ME)**

 **ONE CHAPTER (Possibly two) LEFT.**

 **AHAHAHAHA.**

 **OKAY. LET'S CONTINUE.**

 **See ya'!**

 **Signing Off, -Fantasy**


	15. M E E T Y O U A G A I N

**MEET YOU AGAIN**

 **Sasuke**

❄️

Turning back to his family he grunts. "I'll be back as soon as I can," he states, turning towards his neighbor. "I'll come along," Itachi adds, stepping next to him. Smirking at his older brother, the three men ran into the cold night air, stars twinkling brightly in the darkness.

Fresh snow crunched under their feet as we ran through the almost empty streets, dim lights from houses guiding them towards his neighborhood.

And as they ran, soft voices murmured about a beautiful, runaway girl in a dress of white, though none took heed of their rumors.

When they finally got to his neighborhood Sasuke instantly saw pink. A girl in a wedding dress sat in the snow, lips turning purple and skin turning blue from the cold. Pink, tangled hair cascaded down her shoulders, The wedding dress was sleeveless, leaving her shoulders, neck, arms and collarbone bare. The rest of her, however was covered in white silk which blended in with the snow making her seem as if she was growing from the ground.

She looked like an angel in the snow.

"S-Sakura!?" Sasuke calls, watching as the girl's eyes opened and fell upon his running figure. She had a sharp intake of breath and stumbled up. "Sa-Sasuk-ke." The girl stammers. When he finally reached her, she practically collapsed into his arms. "S..Sasuk-ke-kun." the girl mumbles, burying her face into his neck.

Sasuke hisses. Her skin was cold as ice. Tearing off his jacket he placed said item over her shoulders, cradling her in his arms. "What the hell are you doing out here in that? It's freezing!" He scolds, tucking her head into the crook of his neck.

"I.. I... Sasuke-kun." The girl whimpers. "You silly girl!" His neighbor's wife, Yone*, scolds. Grabbing Sakura from his arms she nods at him. "I'll dress this girl in something more suitable, then you both can talk." She says, taking Sakura into her house.

Staring at Sakura as she left made something warm blossom in his chest.

 _She came to see me._

❄️

 **Sakura**

❄️

Yone dragged Sakura inside the much warmer house. Settling the girl by the fire she promised she'd be right back with some better clothing before she took off up the stairs, leaving Sakura to warm in front of the fire. Not daring to touch her fingers or feet, she placed them in front of the fire, pulling her shoes off and pushing her dress out of the way to insure it didn't catch on fire.

When the lady returned she carried down a beautiful light green sweater and some warm-looking white pants, complete fuzzy white socks and a giant fur coat. Sakura shook her head. "T-This is too much I-"

Yone scowls. "No, no, you can give it back when that grump Sasuke buys you some new clothing. I'll make sure that slouch does." Helping Sakura out of her dress and into the new outfit. The lady nods in approval. "I'll lend you my boots, too. You're probably still cold."

Sakura nodded at Yone, allowing her to drag her to another closet and shove a pair of boots on her. "Ahh! Wait! Here are some gloves too." Yone adds, smiling as she helped Sakura but on the fluffy garments. "The gloves are to small for me, you can keep them."

Sighing, Yone nodded. "Alright, now go warm that cold Uchiha's heart!" -Then Yone promptly kicked Sakura out of the house with Sasuke's jacket and her folded wedding dress clutched in her gloved hands.

It seemed Sasuke had been waiting outside for her because he was standing in the same spot she'd left him, staring at her now.

Gulping, Sakura walked towards him. "I... Thanks for your jacket." She starts awkwardly.

"Hn." Sasuke grunts. "...So where's Lee?" He asks, tilting his head. Sakura pauses.

"Ahh.. I.. I couldn't marry him."

Sasuke frowns. "Did he leave you at the alter then?"

Sakura laughs nervously. "More like **_I_** left him at the alter." She states, twiddling with her fingers. Sasuke's frown deepened.

"Why would that be?" he asks, a smug sparkle in his eyes. Her face flustered. The evil bastard probably knew why.

"W-Well.. I couldn't keep leading him on 'cuz I wasn't in love with him. Besides, there's someone I.. Never mind. Besides that, how have you been?" Sakura asks.

Sasuke snorts, running a hand through her hair. "Hn." He grunts in reply. Sakura pouts.

"That's not an answer, Sasuke-kun!" She whines, stomping her foot like a little kid. Sasuke smirked at her, patting her head.

"Aa... I could be better." He finally answers. Smiling in satisfaction, Sakura was about to ask another question when she heard Sasuke whisper in a barely audible tone. "I missed you."

Sakura felt her face fluster again. "I-Is that so..?" She mumbles. Blinking in surprise she watched Sasuke's face tint in color before he poked her forehead. "You're annoying."

Humming in reply, she buried her face in the crook of his neck again. "It's alright, Sasuke-kun," Sakura begins, "I missed you too."

A hand ran through her hair and she took a deep breath, as if to implant the way he smelt in her memories. Pulling away slightly, Sasuke stared closely at her face.

 _(Stay with me.)_

Breathing heavily, Sakura managed to stare into hooded onyx eyes. Her heart started to thump louder again.

"So... Are you married?" Sakura asks.

She nearly face-palmed.

WAY TO GO. YOU CAN GO BURY YOURSELF UNDERGROUND AND DIE OF EMBARRASSMENT NOW.

The smug look on his face appeared. "I-I was just wondering because you were always so well-liked when we were kids." Sakura adds quickly, trying to cover up what she'd just tossed out.

"No," He answers. "but there's someone I'd still like to marry."

Sakura felt her stomach drop to her feet. "Who?" she asks, trying to keep the bile from rising up her throat. Sasuke smirked.

"Hn." He replies. Sakura blew locks of pink from her face.

"Sasuke-kun!" She whines again, hands clenching into fists. "Fine, If you're not gonna tell me I'm just gonna go back to Naruto's house and-"

Something warm slammed onto her lips. Sakura froze at the pair of lips against hers, standing still like a dead fish.

Sasuke pulls away first, smug look gone. "Hn." He mumbles, turning to walk away-Feeling rather rejected until Sakura grabbed a hold of his shirt and tugged him back to her, forehead resting against his.

"You are officially the biggest asshole ever." She mumbles, face flushed before she kissed him again. She felt like a kid again, when she was 15, before she'd broken the marriage off, before Sasuke had started to space away. She was reminded of the times when Sasuke would sneak up behind her and kiss her neck just to watch her squirm.

His tongue ran along her bottom lip, causing her to open her mouth in surprise, allowing him access to her mouth. Kissing for a while longer the two broke away. "Does that answer your question?" Sasuke murmurs.

Sakura nods dazedly, face turning bright red.

Smiling, she buried her face back into his neck. "Merry Christmas."

❄️

 ***throws self into trash***

 **I AM SO SORRY. I COULD NOT RESIST THE CLICHE KISS. AHHHH.**

 **\\_(/^/)_/ SINNNNNNN.**

 ***throws self into a landfill***

 **But hey, the story is practically done. One more chapter. LET'S GOOO.**

 **1* Yone is the wife of Sukune, from the Genjutsu Tree Village. With that said, she appears in episode 187 of Naruto Shippuden.**

 **See ya'!**

 **Signing Off, -Fantasy**


	16. R E A C H E D

**REACHED**

 **Sakura**

❄️

"I can't believe your getting married." Ino states. "I remember a long time ago you were mad at me because I kept telling you to chase after him, but _nooooo_. You had to wait five- _fucking_ -years." Blowing blonde hair from her face, she turned to Sakura. "You're lucky I love you _sooo_ much." She informs, placing her hands on her hips.

Sakura laughs softly, running hand over light yellow silk. The dress she'd promised Sasuke she'd wear when they got married. She tightened the golden bow beneath her bust and fastened the yellow blossom choker around her neck.

"Ahh.. Shizune, can you help me put on the veil?" Sakura asks, turning towards the dark haired lady. "I've got it!" Tsunade interrupts, strutting over to her students back. "So, how's life at the hospital?" Tsunade asks, fastening the lilies onto the veil first.

Anko snorts, playing around with a random butter knife. "It's super busy. Sakura barely has time for us anymore. I'll bet you Sasuke gets lonely." Tenten states, just as Anko sets the butter knife down.

"That, or Sakura gets off earlier then we know to get 'busy' with Sasuke." Ino suggests, wiggling her eyebrows.

Sakura turned bright pink, the color of her hair. "Ino!" She scolds just as Hinata finishes pinning her hair up. Tsunade ambles over, putting the veil over her hair.

"Sasuke's gonna be blown away." Temari says, nudging Sakura's shoulder.

"Both of you stop it." Sakura demands, voice cracking as she covers her cheeks.

"Ohhhhh! Look at how cute she is when she's blushing!" Mikoto coos, handing Sakura her pair of gloves before standing before her face. The older woman squished her cheeks and giggles. "And to think I'm going to have a step-daughter. I want many grandchildren alright?" Mikoto says, applying lip-paste on Sakura's face.

Sakura choked on air. "Na-Nani?" The young lady stammers.

"Grandchildren." Mikoto answers happily. "Preferably with your pink hair." Mikoto adds.

Sakura turned bright red.

"Oh goodness, you're over-heating, Sweetie!" Ino says, pressing a hand to her forehead. Sakura swatted her hand away as Mikoto finished applying the lip paste.

"You okay?" Shizune asks, staring worriedly at Sakura.

"Nervous." She replies, putting on the soft gloves. "You know, I think Sasuke spoiled you on the dress." Tenten states, bored.

"Sasuke's always spoiling her." Ino retorts, tightening the bow even more.

"That's not true!" Retorts Sakura, crossing her arms.

the girls gave her a blank look (Except for Mikoto, who seemed rather confused). "You told him you wanted a book and he nearly bought you a library." Anko points out.

"Well-"

"How about that time you told him you really wanted to try all of Amboshi Sweets shop food and he nearly, literally bought you all of it?" Temari adds, smirking.

"T-That was just a jo-"

"Or maybe that time you told him about wanting a better mattress and he made you try like, 12 others until you felt comfortable?" Ino prods.

"Okay, okay! So what if he spoils me. It doesn't change the fact I lo-" Sakura froze as the door opened. "I hate to interrupt but the wedding's about to start." Kakashi informs, rubbing the back of his neck.

Ino gave her a smug smirk before turning and leading the rest of the ladies out.

Kakashi stood at the door. "That dress suits you."

Sakura blinks shyly. "You think he'll like it?" She asks, running her gloved hands over the silk.

"He'll want to ravish you in it."

Sakura turned bright red, hisses "Kakashi!" as she punched his shoulder. Hard.

"Ow! Gomen, gomen. Geez. You know, this is the second time I'm leading you down the aisle." Kakashi mentions. Sakura's face fell.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "You still feel bad about that?"

"I-I mean after everything he did... And I left him at the alter. That's got to be the worst." Sakura mumbles.

"Better then than at a sooner time, when he was buried deeper in the hole." Kakashi says.

"Deeper in the hole? We were together for five years! How could he get any deeper than what-"

"Were you not with Sasuke for three years before breaking off? Tell me, have your feelings not grown for him at all."

"W-Well..."

"Exactly." Kakashi states, smiling.

"Now come on, Lover-boy is awaiting." Blushing, Sakura looped her arm through Kakashi's, allowing him to lead her from the room.

not soon after they were walking down the aisle. Nervously, she made eye contact with Sasuke. Most of his hair was pushed out of the way, a black tuxedo with a white tie and a pair of short black gloves. He gave her a hesitant smile.

Soon, the minister was done-The whole thing had felt like forever. "You may now kiss the bride." He said, staring at the couple. Sasuke Kissed, her picking her up bridal style as the crowd cheered.

 _(You reached me)_

❄️

Sarada sat next to Chocho, eating a biscuit and drinking tea. Boruto seemed extremely bored while holding his baby sister Himawari close and Mitsuki continued to chomp on a cookie. "So that's how you and papa's wedding went?" Sarada asks, tilting her seven year-old head.

Sakura nodded, grabbing the black and white pictures back from Sarada and Chocho.

"How'd you too get back together then, mama?" The seven year old asks. Sakura giggles, ruffling her child's hair. Pouting, Sarada crosses her arms.

"Well?" Chocho repeats for Sarada.

"Ahh... Well, let me tell you about The ghost of remembrance. Or rather, my sister Konan." The children giggled then quieted in curiosity.

"Once upon a time, I was visited by a set of ghosts..."

Konan giggled as she watched her sister tell her children the story of how the two lovers were reconnected.

"You think the asshole will tell the children too, yeah?" Deidara asks, staring at the little kids excitedly. Hidan snorted.

"Unlikely, the asshole is to much of a bastard. Why'd cherry-chan gotta go marry the douche anyways, seriously?" Whines Hidan.

"You're just jealous." Pein says from his place beside Mitsuki.

"Hidan's always jealous." Yahiko points out, petting Sakura's head only to watch her freeze up slightly. "Hm. The brat senses us." Sasori says, staring at the pink-haired girl. "When she's dead, can I turn her into one of my dolls? She be perfect for my collection-"

Konan hit him on the head. Hard. "Quit being an asshole! You're worse than Kakuzu."

"I take offense." grumbles Kauzu, black threads tangling in Sarada's hair, the seven-year-old continuously being ignorant.

Konan laughs, smiling. "Well, we did a good job. Didn't we?" Konan says softly, watching her younger sister wiggle her fingers for emphasis.

Sasuke suddenly entered the room, stopping by his wife and child to press a kiss to both of their foreheads. "Ah! Sasuke-kun, I was just telling the kids my story of how ghosts came to visit me before we met again." She says.

Sasuke snorts. "I was visited by ghosts too." He states matter-o-factly.

"Really!?" Boruto asks, jumping to his feet. "Who were they?!" He asks excited. Sasuke snorted. "A bunch of-Well, one of them was an idiot."

Deidara burst into laughter and nudged Sasori. "He's talking about you." he laughs but stopped as soon as Sasuke said- "His name was Deidara."

An arrow shot through Deidara's chest and shadows billowed dangerously around him. "But, I do owe the idiot."

Deidara instantly grew fine, laughing at Sasuke. "I knew you liked me, un!"

Sasori sighed as a bell chimed in the distance. "Deidara is the biggest idiot ever." He states. Konan just smiles.

"Oh well, doesn't matter." Konan placed a kiss on her sister's head as paper wings spread from her back.

"It's time to go." Yahiko held out a hand to Konan who graciously took it. Together, the two flew into the night, disappearing not long after.

Sakura snuggled into her husband as she continued to tell her stories to the children, smiling all the while. Their hands clasped together, fitting like two puzzle pieces.

 _(Thank you for reaching me)_

❄️

 **I FINISHED.**

 **AHAHAHAHAHAHA**

 **THANKS FOR READING.**

 **MWAH!**

 **MWAH!**

 **See ya' soon!**

 **Signing Off, -Fantasy**


	17. Special Thanks

**HEY!**

 **I just wanted to give a special thanks to all those who read, or reviewed.**

 **This was supposed to be a short story and not many reviewed or, in general, read it but I thank those of you who did.**

 **So, Special thanks to: Evangeline's Productions, ILoveSxS,** **and Tiger Priestess**

 **Especially Tiger, she reviewed a whole lot of times so I thank you the most. I read Mikoto plays Matchmaker, You have no idea how much I freaked out when you reviewed, it pleased me to see you really like it so thank you a lot!**

 **Anyways, Thanks again for reading! I hope whoever is reading this has a wonderful day and something brilliant/Fabulous happens to you!**

 **See ya'!**

 **Signing Off, -Fantasy**


End file.
